Quintessa La Hart
by Fuji S
Summary: A Syndicate is involve in trying to keep one Tommy Oliver alive. Notice: QLH ch 4 is halted due to illness of author. Sorry for the Inconvience.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Power Rangers and their characters do not belong to me, instead I am just borrowing them for a short time. The plot and content however, do belong to me, just the characters don't and neither does the whole Power Rangers time line. So please don't sue me I am just writing cause I am rather stressed out that is all. *winks*_

**Authors Note:**_ I am rather a sadistic author that is just the truth; anyways this story is going to be comprised of a different plot then that of power rangers. Why you ask? Simple I got no life and I found that the original PR continuum line is already screwed up so why not create an AU._

**Quintessa La Hart**   
_Author: Fuji S. Yuki_

**Chapter 1**

Slowly a lone figure walked down the streets of downtown Angel Grove, after all these years she was back, however since she didn't have that much money on her, she had no choice but to live in the slumps of the city. It had been over ten years since she had came back from the hellhole she been living at in Florida. 

Normally in the past she would have called up one of her old friends in Angel Grove to crash in, but it had been many years, since she last talk to them. Cutting all ties, hiding under the pretense that she was happily living in Florida with her new boyfriend while doing gymnastics, finally arriving in front of the half falling building that was to be her new home, she climb up the stairs until she reach the sixth floor. Drawing out the keys she received from her new landlord that was a fat greasy slob, she inserts it into the lock. Taking a deep breath of dusty mucous air around her, she open it, inside wasn't as great like the outside, it was dirty, and had little to nothing in it but the floors. Cracks and holes were in the plaster filled walls walking in she tug her duffle bag with her and shut the door, while double locking all the locks she found on the door. Whomever that live here before must have been rather paranoid, with good reason, she noted tossing her bag onto the floor she notice many cockroaches skittered away quickly from the invasion of their space. 

Walking over she switch on the lights in the bathroom, immediately her eyes fell onto a half broken mirror, "Well it seems you've gotten yourself into a new mess haven't you?" In none shatter bits of mirrors show a black hair girl no longer the chestnut color, her eyes were cold and hard like dull oak tree's not the normal caramel golden brown full with naive and trust. Leaning against the door jam she pull out a small cigarette and lit it with the lighter she had just in handy. Drawing it in she close her eyes and slid down the doorjamb until she was in a crouch position. "This is just damn fucking great." Relaxing after the nicotine hit her blood, she smirks, "Well lets see about finding those jobs to get a better place isn't that right?" She mumbles to herself, and stood up walking to her backpacks she unzip it open. 

Pulling out a laptop, she connected it to her cell phone and sent out a signal that was scrambled so that no one would tell where she was located. An image immediately booted up an icon appeared where two ladies were standing together holding out swords in an angle. A screen popped up requesting for password and user name. Leaning back while taking another drag-out of her cigarette she puff it out and typed in the name: _Quintessa_, while submitting her password. Immediately it accepted it and a list of names crept onto the panel list of clients to assassinations or little jobs. 

It had been five years ago when she was recruited secretly by a secret organization with the government, inwardly she cringes at the memory. In pretense, she went with Coach Schmidt to go train for the Pan Globals, the national group immediately set up to falsify the whole event on television, while announcing that she had won the gold medal. However, the only thing she regretted since leaving for the secret organization was that she had to write a false letter to Tommy informing him that she moves on and that he was nothing, which was a entire lie. Even though she tried to leave, the syndicate of the government she belongs too would let her go after all, she signed a contract her life was there, and yet it wasn't. 

Afterwards the Kimberly Ann Hart that her old friends in Angel Grove knew didn't exist anymore, Quintessa was born in a flash as an assassin spy for the syndicate, she was train hard for three years, paid in full for her contracts she fulfilled. Everything that happens that she did was for her country's secret organization; it was ironic that she was sucker into such a position. The organization had black mailed her after all, they knew about her friends, what they were, and that they could get to them or target them. That was what made her later on stay after all what was her life compare to theirs? 

Scrolling down, her fingers paused at a name that leaps before her eyes, _Tommy Oliver. The hell?_ Absently noticing that the assignment was in red signaling that she was privately requested for this assignment, which was odd, since the syndicate she belong too didn't want old past lives to get involve with their active operatives. Clicks on the description tag Kimberly noted that groups of national gamblers were rather upset with the youthful Oliver winning many of the races. Skimming her eyes over, she felt her heart freeze that they were hiring a group of assassins to target and kill Tommy Oliver. Scrolling down more, she noted that the assignment would require that someone get inside and nearer to Oliver to secure him from attacks, since he was going to be part of the new Olympic group of racers a new sports attacked in the Olympics. Pretty much the country adores him and he had won them many titles and money in the bureaucracy's pockets. Some even speculated that Oliver after his retirement from the tracks would be groomed for more then just the racetracks. After all, he had met with many diplomats had created relationships with the countries government officials and had express great interest in some of the political polices that were going on. Which seem to be rather odd for a race car driver, in a way the man was going up quickly, the syndicate was hired by many political groups that wanted Oliver alive and well so that he could reach his potential and help them out in the future. 

Checking out the information she noted that since she had a past history with Oliver, that she was chosen since the man seem more of a hermit after a couple of break ups in the recent run. Sighing Kimberly stood up and walks to the dirty window and look outside onto the crappy streets and other shoddier buildings. Another note attached that they would pay her handsomely if she would be so kind as to take in the case. It also noted that the case would take on several months if they haven't yet nail the assassin and the group after their intended target. Finally making up her mind she strolled back to the computer and typed in acceptance letting the brash decide on how to get her back into good graces with Tommy Oliver. Inwardly she felt she would be making a big mistake if she opens the wound that hasn't even closed after all these years. 

**Angel Grove City Hall   
Five Days Later**

Walking into Angel Grove City Hall, Tommy Oliver extraordinary racer glanced at his watch and flinched at the time. "Aw man I hope Mayor Williams doesn't kick my arse for being late." Hurrying he bumped into a form sending massive folders and paperwork all over the floor, this drew several eyes to the incident, noticing that no one was injured they all went back to work. 

"Oh my gosh I am sorry." Tommy apologized profoundly, while starting to help collect the mess up files and folders. "I truly am." He flushed in embarrassment. _First, I am late now I run down someone and screw up their files. Good going Oliver._ He scowled himself for his stupidity. 

"No. It is alright it was my fault." A familiar voice called to him drawing his attention back to the figure noticing that the girl was dressed in a petite pink jacket and black slacks with a form fitting white shirt. She wore glasses on a petite nose and her hair was black as midnight. "You don't have to help me…really I am…" Slowly she lifted her head to stare into dark chocolate eyes. "Eh?" 

"Kimberly?" Tommy whispered in stunned shock, it was those eyes, lips, and the glamorous elf like bone structure that pull him in more to recognize his old flame. 

"What are you doing here?" They both exclaimed in astonishment then flushed at the synchronized question. 

Flushing under his glaze while noticing that his hair was the way it was in the past curly and short like when she first lay eyes on him. He was dress in a leather bomber jacket and had on a white shirt and black jeans. "Eh I just move back here and started work here about two weeks ago. I am Mayor William's new secretary, and at night time I work at Angel Grove University as a Professor of History." Finally gathering all her paperwork together, she stacks it together. 

"Oh my team is racing in the Angel Grove 200 race." Tommy stuttered a bit in nervousness, "We are going to be here for one month tuning things up and I have one month off after the race to relax. I am here to see Mayor Williams about some new proposition forms for the Native Americans that my brother is working on." His eyes widen, "OH crap! I am even more late." 

"Um don't worry about it." Kim stood up balancing her files, which was amazing feat for one so short and petite. "He said to cancel the meeting and reschedule it for tomorrow, I was going to call the cell phone number you left to inform you. I guess it just slipped my mind, when I was going to place these files into order for the projects." 

Tommy sigh in relief, "Oh thank goodness I thought I was going to make a really bad impression cause of being late." 

"Well at least I can see that your habit still gets to you." Kim laughs softly, "Well it is good to see you I have to get these to the project room." She called out and started to walk toward the hallway carefully. To her surprise, she felt some of the load light a bit from her arms. "Eh?" 

"Please let me help you, after all I did run you over." Tommy gave her a pained look, "It is the least I can do, and beside that." He felt his heart speed up after so long, it was odd, he swore to himself that he would forget her but now, he felt that resolve diminish. _Why? Why does my heart beat for only her?_ Feeling a bit confused by his response to her after so long. 

Kim bit her lip a little bit then nod her head. "Alright then, besides it gives me some time to find out what is going on with the other's since I've been out of contact with them for so long." Leading the way through the hallway until they enter the room to the right "Just set those there and have a seat while I file these." 

The former ranger sat down in a comfortable chair that was set beside a desk, while watching the once hyperactive girl now smoothly and efficiently storing file after file into a very large cabinet. "So why did you leave Florida? I thought you would still be training for Pan Global or the Olympics by now." He didn't notice the pain expression plaster on Kim's face at the mention of the Pan Global. 

"Ah, well I am retired from that, it seems after winning the Gold I just didn't have it in me to continue." Kim began finding the letter E she stuck the Eibert project into place. "I decided that after two years after the Pan Global. Coach Schmidt understood that, so I started to go to a university study and got my master in history. I then sort of felt lonely in Florida and home sick, so I move back to Angel Grove." Finally finishing her lie quickly and smoothly, she files in another file. "How about you?" 

"Well I sort of wasted my time in the race tracks not knowing where I was going." Tommy admitted, "I guess I was running away from all my problems, I later on found out that I couldn't. So I enrolled in a program that allow me to race and study at the same time you could call it very long distance study program. I majored in political science." 

Kim turns her head to stare at Tommy in astonishment; "Wow I never pegged you for that sort of major. Why did you pick it?" 

Tommy muses while picking up a pen off the desk and tap it, "Well it started with a comment from my brother David. It seems he was rather pissed off about some issues that were going on regarding the Native Indians. How their was some unfair things going on for them…" Pausing a bit he lean forward eagerly, "You can say that he interested me in policies, not to mention I wanted to understand all the babbling he done about how this proposition will screw what up and so on." 

"You seem rather passionate about it." Kim voice with a smile, "I am glad that you found something you enjoy, though what are you going to do with that degree exactly?" 

"Oh are you mocking me Miss Hart?" Tommy smirks, when he watch her laugh, "Well I've been working a bit on things, I was even thinking of running for a office or even enter the political system once I have everything square away." He rubs his neck, "However for now I am working as a Native Indian activist trying to help them out at least." 

"Did you have some sort of trouble being a Native Indian activists" The former pink ranger asked her pile of files had already diminish quickly after she straighten out what belong where. "After all, I remember there was some sort of thing that happen on CNN about a riot that happen in Angel Grove Reservation." 

Tommy's face-harden a bit in anger, "Yes that did happen, turns out these corporation was busy dumping trash and toxic chemicals into the land. The substance leaked into the water, it ended up making people sick and resulted in several deaths." Remembering the incident, "When the company tries to bring in more garbage trucks onto the land the Native Americans gather and had signs protesting the dumping of the trash and chemicals. The police were brought in, the ones that were paid off of course, that day I was at the site with the chief talking about how we could stop them from taking anymore of the land. Justin Stewart you probably don't remember him that much, but he was this smart little boy that became the Blue Turbo Ranger. He was a genius; anyways Justin was coming over with the land analysis, since he work as a land Geologist for soil and land analysis. He never showed up, which got me worried; it was later on that I got a call from the hospital. Turns out Justin ended up in the middle of the riot, he was beaten up, and bleeding." Shaking his head in rage at the thought, "Two days later, I got a call from the police, they told me that there was a break in the hospital and that Justin barely escaped from being killed by these angry Native Americans." 

Kim look on worried, "Why would Native Americans attack Justin?" 

"They didn't." Tommy grinded out, "It was some of the corporation's henchmen that went in and attacked Justin dressed up as Native Americans they had their faces painted and all." Fisting his hands, "I tried to get in contact with Justin after this, but he never ever talk to me. It was later on that we finally manage to nail the corporation of illegal activity and dumping of the toxic materials, when one of our men manage to well acquire the information from an anonymous person." Shaking his head, "I hope however that Justin is alright, however I never had any more contact since that incident." 

Finally finished with all the files, Kim sat in an opposite chair, "Gosh that was tiring all those files." Leaning forward, she places her hand on Tommy's lace up hands. "I am truly sorry about what happen really I am." 

A jot of electricity stream through both of them making them separate from each other, "Um Thanks." 

Glancing at her wristwatch, "Oh it is dinner time already." Kim's eyes widen, "I have to go close up the office then head over home to eat dinner." Smiling slightly at him, "Well it has been a pleasure seeing you again," Turn to walking through the hallway toward the Mayors room. 

"Hey wait up Kim!" Tommy stood up and follows her, noticing her pausing mid-step glancing over her shoulder at him puzzled. 

"Yes?" 

"I was wondering if you want to have dinner with me, I mean you know as old friends, and Um…besides we haven't talk much." Tommy stares into those eyes that seem to ring with something. "I know it is sudden and we sort of have an um unfinished business and we are going to see each other perhaps…er…" 

Kim swung around until her face was in Tommy's face, "Are you asking me out Mr. Oliver?" Smiling she close her eyes crinkled up in laughter from his stuttering. Leaning back she tap her finger to her lips in thought, "Well it won't be much of a dinner since, I teach Monday and Wednesday at the University around 7:30 pm -10:00 pm on California History. Also Tuesday and Thursday around 7:30 pm - 10:00 pm." 

"Well then how about on Friday around 3:30 pm?" Tommy ask determined at least he won't lose contact with her, even though inside he was screaming at what he was doing. 

"I suppose that will be fine, since it is a half day schedule for me, um would it be alright if you go meet me in my office at the university? I have office hours at the university and I am not requested to work for the Major on Fridays." Quickly waltzing, she led Tommy into the Major office. Quickly she turned off the computer then locking up the cabinet, with that done, she went to her desk pulling out her purse. Grabbing a posted note she jotted down the building and room number of her office. "Oh dear I am going to be late I have to scram now." 

"Ah I'll see you tomorrow since your working I take it on Thursday?" Kim nods her head agreeing to the new schedule. They then both parted ways from each other, Kim to a fast food joint to get food before heading to the University and Tommy to his substitute home that his crew had rented for their group. It was a small building but each of the workers on Tommy's team had pretty much rented out almost rented out the whole building of Angel Westmont, except for some other apartments that were already taken up with resident in rental agreements or leases. 

**Five Hours Later   
In Angel Westmont**

Tommy parked in his parking space, and got out pulling out some groceries and baggage's, it already was late, he had pretty much went to visit his brother David Trueheart to talk more about the information they obtain regarding the propositions. Not to mention Tommy informing him of his meeting up with Kimberly, though the funny thing was that David warn him that something's just seem coincidental. However, Tommy jokingly reminded him that perhaps everyone was coming back because of the ten-year reunion that Angel Grove High was hosting. 

After managing to gather everything, Tommy walked toward the elevator and press it slowly the elevator moved until it stopped on the third floor that he lived on. The doors open to reveal a mousy brunette with green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, "Hey Chris!" He called out to his co-worker. The startled Chris Chiram one of Dream-Team USA promotion manager's assistant stuttered out a soft hello to Tommy. She was a bit shy by nature and timid like a mouse, it amused Tommy to no end that she would squeak out answers around him. Slowly he slid out of the elevator and wink at her, "Have fun outside." Noticing that she was dressed in a nice black dress, this earned a flushed from Chris and she ran into the elevator quickly jamming her finger on the parking lot button, and muttered a thank you. 

Shaking his head Tommy walked toward his room 3B and unlock it with one hand, then walking in he set his stuff down, as he was about to close the door, he notice that there were clicking sounds of heels. Wondering if Chris had forgotten anything, he stuck his head out. "Did you forget something Chris?" He froze when he notice that it was Kim standing in the hallway staring at him. 

"What are you doing here?" Kim began carefully as she walked to the door that was on the other side of Tommy's door marked 3C. Taking her key she unlocked it and pushes it in, while turning to look at Tommy puzzled. 

"Our group rented out most of the Angel Westmont to live in, while we are here." Tommy explained while smirking, "I'll be damn I didn't know that you were my neighbor next door." 

"Imagine that." Kim mumbles softly, while walking into her room then glance at Tommy slightly, "Well nice to meet you neighbor." Yawning slightly, "And good night." With that, she shut her door leaning against it tiredly. "Imagine the coincidence?" Her eyes glinted amusement, "But it isn't a coincidence is it Tommy boy." 

Slightly miffed at Kim's reaction to him, he shut the door. Strolling a bit over to the grocery, he started to assort them into the fridge in correct order. It was wonder that he didn't know that his neighbor was Kim, however it was understandable since she was probably working by the time he was going out or coming back into his flat. After done with that he crawled into his bed getting ready to sleep, he knew sooner or latter, James his pit manager would be knocking on his door, lecturing to him that he has to go to practice soon. Unless it was Helen Bradson the promotion manager that was living one level down in 2C, she probably end up coming over to book him on a catalog shots, to commercial sessions, with all the trimmings that came to being a national driver. With that he fell asleep, still puzzled as to the entire common occurrence in the world, and how the world is so small. 

Meanwhile in Kim's room, she pretty much was mad at the arranger of her little set up, typing into the computer she chatted with Lazarus the code name of her superior on the case. Also the one she reported in daily to inform him the progress of what was going on, after all it was part of protocol so that they would know what was going down on the end of the agents. 

// 

Quintessa: I can't believe these arrangements, are you insane? These quarters are too coincidental your going to make him suspicious if you keep this up. 

Lazarus: We need you to have 100% effect on him, only way is to make sure you cross his path enough times in the day. 

Quintessa: What if he suspects? 

Lazarus: You were train to be a spy make him unsuspect, we didn't train you for nothing you know. 

Quintessa: That isn't reassuring; I sincerely hope your willing to take responsibility if I can't cover things up. 

Lazarus: If you can't cover it then will pull you out, it is as simple as that, but for now get closer to him. Who knows that boy may someday change the world more often then nothing. 

Quintessa: You think him driving would get him killed faster then him being a walking target. 

Lazarus: That is why we are depending on you to keep him safe. Now get to work Quin, we made sure your near him, also job that you are around him, money would be provided to you by those jobs the University, the City Hall and the set off payments at the side. 

Quintessa: Yeah, sure, whatever you say Laz, geez you think you can stop being such a stickler. 

Lazarus: Whatever, just make sure he stays alive, if all else fails we might have to let him in on the case that someone is out to get him, and pull both you, and him out. 

Quintessa: You don't know him that well, he is very stubborn you really think he will let you guys center bodyguards around him 24/7. This is Tommy Oliver we are talking about, he probably just sneak off and get himself kill in the first place instead. 

Lazarus: That is why your there to make sure he doesn't sneak anywhere to get himself shot up. 

Quintessa: That really reassures me, for all I know I end up being the one to take the bullet for him. 

Lazarus: Just do the job Quin that is all we are asking here. 

Quintessa: Roger that. 

Lazarus: That's real cute really it is… 

Quintessa: Stuff it. 

Quintessa Logs Out. 

Lazarus: Damn insubordinates. 

Lazarus logs Out. 

// 

Kim scowls at the screen while leaning back; pulling out some files, she stares at it where pictures of Dream Team USA were listed with profiles. "What have you gotten us into Tommy?" Drawing on her cigarette she close her eyes, "I just hope we can stay alive through all of this without screwing up." Skimming over the files, she tucks them together with the laptop, and stores them away in a hidden panel she made in the wooden floorboard. Sighing she tug off her clothes and slip into a nightgown, flopping down into her bed she closed her eyes tiredly, and started to dream of nothing. 

**Club: Hot Legs 1am**

"Come on baby." A man with dark brown hair, and brown eyes sneered softly against the hot babe he scored. 

A silky laugh accompany him, "Oh not yet…" She hums softly underneath her breath, "I want you to do me hard and fast against the car sugar." Pulling him toward a sport car, "Just you and me of course…but lets go to somewhere more romantic right?" 

The many snorted, "Whatever you say…" Parroting a bit, after a few rounds of the drinks he had, slipping into the passenger the hot babe drove onward, hands were plaster here and there, while he mouth against her skin. 

The Lady felt disgusted with his hands all over her, _No. No. This isn't how it supposes to be._ Feeling the control being taken away, she didn't like this one bit. The man leered at her, while playing with her purple hair; his fingers were trailing downward, until she parked the car outside Angel Grove Race Tracks. "Not yet sugar." She whispered, while getting out of the car to the hood and sat on it spreading her legs. 

The man leered in a perverted curve of his lips. "Your hot babe." He slithered out of the car stumbling a bit, and got onto the hood his hands were slipper and wet disgusting the Lady. "You got a name you want me to scream babe?" 

"Miki." Purring slightly, while revolted by the hands, it felt wrong it felt very wrong. She felt the man clamor onto her and press his hips against her dress. "No!" She whispered startled at the feel of him. 

"To late babe!" The brown hair man laughed wickedly while dry humping her. Losing his balance, they both tumbled against the floor. 

Miki as she was called quickly felt around her until she felt a rock, feeling disgusted when she felt hands on her legs dragging her up into his crotch. "Your disgusting!" Her hands immediately snag the rock and slam it repeatedly against the skull. She felt the hands on her hips loosen, but she continuously slam it repeatedly. "FUCK YOU!" She screams, when finally she noticed that the man was dead, she brought her hand to her purple hair and then look at her hands in disgust. Feeling pissed off she kick the dead body of the man she tried to rut. Getting up she grunted as she drags him into the garage rearranging him in the passenger seat of the Dream Team USA racecar. "Sweet Dreams." She mumbles, while laying taking out a rose and kissing it petals she place it on top of the car's hood. 

With that Miki drove back home, when she got in, she rub her temples and shake her head while pulling her hands on her hair. Cowering in the corner, she coughs slightly and curls up against the corner of her room. Slowly her eyes swirl toward the wall, where pictures of Tommy Oliver in his Bomber jacket was lay scattered with pins here and there. Chanting softly, she stares at the pictures. "You can't leave me behind Tommy. You can't leave me, behind…" Closing her eyes she laid on the floor then submitted herself to sleep. "Don't leave me…ever again Tommy." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Power Rangers and their characters do not belong to me, instead I am just borrowing them for a short time. The plot and content however, do belong to me, just the characters don't and neither does the whole Power Rangers time line. So please don't sue me I am just writing cause I am rather stressed out that is all. *winks*_

**Authors Note_:_**_ I am rather a sadistic author that is just the truth; anyways this story is going to be comprised of a different plot then that of power rangers. Why you ask? Simple I got no life and I found that the original PR continuum line is already screwed up so why not create an AU._

**Thanks:** _I would like to thank my best friend in the world for helping me out with timeline; it is so hard to keep track of everything going on in a complex fan fiction._

Quintessa La Hart 

Author: Fuji S. Yuki 

Chapter 2 

The next day Tommy awoke to banging on his door, groaning he glance at the clock noting it read 6 am. Standing up he walked to his door and unlock it peering through the crevice that was allow from the chain door. "Yeah?" 

"Tommy we have a problem." A thick Russian accented came through the door. 

With a sigh, Tommy shut the door unchaining the security chain and jerk open the door to peer into frighten ocean color eyes, and dark black hair. "What is wrong James?" scrubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Helen went over to the office this morning and discovered a dead body in Strider." James walk in the apartment worry was etched into his face. 

At the mention of the Strider, their nickname for the racing car that Tommy would be using to race in the next race meet in Angel Grove 200 woke him up. "What? You aren't fucking joking with me now are you James?" 

"I am afraid not, Helen was scared out of her mind, she immediately call the cops to find out what was going on. Turns out they can't find any breaking or entering into the vicinity." Rubbing his hair James, walk over to the kitchen to grab a beer, "It's been all over the media, Helen was trying to keep it down, but there was a leak. Investigation is going on, so our practice for today is cancelled, until they declare the area clear for us to move back in." 

"Sal isn't going to like this one bit is he?" Tommy voice in grimness for he was pretty sure that Sal Worthman would be flipping out by now when he discover that his investment would be place under halt, he was one of the most agitated promoters in the Dream Team USA. 

Popping the tab on the can of beer, James gulps down some of the beer, groaning when it hit his empty stomach. "Lets say we aren't going to hear the end of this for a while." 

A soft knock was on the door, Tommy jerk his head up to see a sleepy Kimberly at his door dress in a pink robe and fluffy pink bunny slippers. It utterly was adorable by appearance; her hair was mussed from her sleep. She was giving him odd glare that spoke volumes that she was irate. "Do you think you guys can keep it down, it is freaking six o clock, some of us need our sleep so we can be alert in our jobs." 

"Aw man, I am sorry." Tommy apologized, though he notices the admiring glances that James was giving to the former pink ranger. "Um James, this is Kimberly Ann Hart, one of my old friends, and my neighbor from across the hall." This earned him odd glances from his friend as he rouse closer and smiled. "Kim this is James Petrov the pit boss for the Dream Team USA." 

"Ah a pleasure to meet you," Kim nodded her head and yawn, "Now why is there like a big racket when people are trying to sleep?" 

Tommy gave a thin lip smile, "Lets say that it should be all over the news right on what happen."  
  
"Eh?" earning a confused look. 

"There has been a murder in our garage." Tommy notices that startle look and what-the-hell looks coming from James. "It's alright, I've been friend for with her for a while she can be trusted." 

"Oh God!" Kim pale, "Is it someone you knew?" Immediately she started to calculate some possibilities, it was obvious that things were going down already on Oliver, before she even gotten settled, somewhat glad that she came out to figure out what all the racket was about. 

James denied it immediately, "No, it was no one we knew, the cops manage to trace him to some club. They said that he was a local man who drank there." 

"What would a local drunk be doing in a garage?" Kim ponders underneath her breath. _This deserves some investigation. _She thought rather annoyed at the fact, she didn't get that much sleep, "Er I think I'll just go back and get ready for work, I hope things work out for you Tommy." Nodding her head in acknowledgement of James, she turns around. 

"I'll see you at the Mayors office right?" Hastily Tommy asked once he remembers, his appointment. 

Turning around, Kim raised her eyebrows slightly. "Um yes, unless you want me to inform the Mayor that there has been recent developments so you can't make it?" 

"No, I think I'll see him first today, then head over to take a look at what is going on in Angel Grove Race Tracks." Tommy responded smiling, after all even though things were grim Kimberly always brought a smile out of him. "I'll see you later." 

"Alright then, Good Morning then." Kim reaches her door and closes it behind her. Eyes hardening at the thought that her target was already stirring up trouble, opening the panel on the floor, she quickly grabs her laptop, and plugs it in. While logging into her e-mail account on the intranet: 

_Lazarus, _

_ Request for information on murders in Dream Team USA vicinities, also video audio report from the club that victim was taken from. Suspicion that this was not a fluke, either a threat or some twisted joke to target. Please advise on further orders. _

_ Quintessa _

Pressing the enter button she launch the e-mail over the circuit, leaning back she glance out at her view of the city. "Well this is going to be a total flopping." Walking over to her closet, she selected a suit, and began to get ready. Peeling off her clothing, she slips into the shower cubicle and turn on the water, jerking a bit when cold water slowly turns into warmth. 

_Why would someone kill a local drunk and place them in a garage? It made no sense._ Kim thought as she started to scrub herself, her mind going over records, of whom could be possible in it, only conclusion she drew is that she had to wait for the enemies next move. 

Finally, finish, she shut off the water, walking into the room and got dress quietly,She hated waiting, especially, with the prey in her sight, but immediately quenches that drive into a bottle. After all she had to fight with a clear head, not become a gung-ho like she was in the past during her ranger days. How she misses the god ole days where she only had to worry about is school, her friends, and the next attacks by Rita Repulsa. 

Meanwhile over in 3B Tommy was getting a third degree by James, about a certain black hair dole eyes girl. "Oh come on now Tommy-boy don't tell me that there is nothing between you and the gal over in 3C." 

"For the last time James, there was nothing now, but in the past there was something, so lay off will ya." Frustrating, the pit manager was always constantly prying into his personal life. They had closed the door after Kim had left to the safety of her apartment. 

That was when James started to prod and poke the hell out of the poor lovesick fool. "Your in love with her still you do realize that." the thick Russian accent spill over into Tommy's thoughts. 

"Even if I was, it is over now-" Tommy coldly responded, "It ended with a Dear John letter, there is nothing else for me or for her." 

"Bullocks! Your just too damn stubborn to realize it is there, just hidden behind all the layers of crap you pull out of your ass with." The Russian ragged against his friend. "If you love her why not make it works instead of doing nothing." 

Silence was held between the two men, while they glare at one another in a stand still. "It has to be up to her."  
  
"It takes two to tango, if you don't put your foot out sometimes you both will be waiting til the ice age because of your foolish stubbornness." James quipped dryly. "Like I said your not getting anymore Younger Oliver, love comes only once in every life time. You have to grab it and hold onto it. Only a fool would over look a second chance." 

"It doesn't matter all that matters right now is the race." Tommy waivers off his friends concerns, "besides even if I am getting old, at least it is my freewill that will dictates what happens in my life." 

"You're a fool." James shook his head, "I can't believe my number one racer is a dick-head." With that he made his way to the door, "By the way, when your finish moping around after I leave, don't forget to check up with Helen, and tell her things will be fine. That Gal would feel better if it came from you and not from me." 

"Will do boss." Tommy salutes, earning a middle finger at him from his friend, and a slamming of the door. 

**Geneva Airport**

Meanwhile in the Geneva Airport a small compact figure of a woman boarded her flight 182 concords from Geneva to Angel Grove, California, her eyes skim over her bags that she was checking in with the attendant. Walking in the cabin, she glanced around, and directly headed for a seat in the middle of the airplanes next to the window. It was rather spacious compared to the regular Boeing airplanes that she had taken on her way to Geneva. 

After securing her carry on item above her head, she snapped her seat belt into place; her eyes slowly glance out the window noting that it would be two months before she will be back to Geneva. After all, she had received an interesting letter from Jason Scott requesting her to come to Angel Grove to attend his wedding. It was amazing that already the former original red ranger would be getting married; it was even funnier that it would be to Katherine Hillard the former pink turbo ranger. 

"Ah! Miss would you like something to drink before we take off?" The middle age woman; dressed in a flight attendance suit smiled at her graciously. 

"No that is fine. However, after we take off, I'll have a diet coke." Trini smiled sweetly, watching the lady walk away, she went back to staring out the window. Turning back to her thoughts, for two months she would be in Angel Grove as part of her vacation from the Geneva Peace Talks, her job wasn't easy. Those around her felt that she deserve a break, after all being a head didn't have it's merits when it came to fixing every little problem that seem to blotch up in the peace talks. Misunderstands were immense problem, due to language, customs, or even traditions that contradicted each other. 

The pilot of the concord announced over the speakers that they would be off in a few minutes and to make sure things were secure, and fastened. She barely acknowledge those words, her brain was more worried about other pressing matters, besides the wedding for Jason and Katherine, but her old High school Reunion for Angel Grove high. Even though she left the school before graduation, she did acquire her degree from the school, through the distance study abroad program, since being selected as part of the Geneva Peace talks. Amazing, when your celebrities you were allowed the best, they meaning Jason, her, and Zack were place through accelerated classes, this made sure they graduated in 1996 so that way they weren't held back from the peace talks. 

It was rather amazing that she received a letter from Angel Grove for their ten-year reunion. When she thought she Jason, and Zack would be ignore since the whole transfer from one place to another, she ended up wrong, after all they were loved in Angel Grove for achieving out of thousands of applicants to go to the peace talks. It was the first in the history of their high school that this honor was ever received so in a way the school, out of selfishness or pride wouldn't let their champions go without a fight. Fingering the window, she felt the airplane take off at high speeds, the scenery stated to pass before her eyes, almost like those cheap special effects that was used from the Wizard of Oz's tornado. The motion and movements past quickly before her eyes, until all that was left was clouds and skies, a sense of freedom of nothingness envelop her in their warm folds. 

Drinks were offered around the cabin, after they were stable in the air, and the signs signaling that the stewardess could walk around freely. Glancing slowly away from the window, she pick up the headphones, and stick it into the terminal, so that she could listen to a few songs. Might as well enjoy the flight, after all, it was a long way from Geneva to Angel Grove. 

The stewardess walked bye and place her tray down, while setting down the diet coke, not even realizing the woman or acknowledging her since she was deep in her thoughts. The song Haunted by Evanescence came on softly, giving the cabin a chilled feeling; the song filled her with a sense of unknown, and sadness, while making her feel a drifted. 

_Long Lost Words Whisper Slowly To Me _

_Still Can't Find What Keeps Me Here _

_When All This Time I've Been so Hollow Inside _

_I Know You're Still There_

Fingering a silver pendant, she tugged it up and looked at it, the shape of the pendant was that of a traditional fan, it was crafted so that it was lighter then a feather. Fingering the small design, she pressed the tassel that hung from it, softly; a holographic image appeared in front of her. 

Watching Me Wanting Me

_I Can Feel You Pull Me Down _

_Fearing You Loving You _

_I Won't Let You Pull Me Down_

A well-placed image appeared in segments until it reformatted onto the table tray that held the diet coke. Immediately the image started to spin, where two individuals stood together dancing slowly, and happily. "Billy." Whispering softly, her eyes misted at the sight of her most precious gift. It was a secret that she held, Billy had created the pendant, and the holograph, while giving her a disk that show her how to convert images from videos into holographic image, while storing it inside the pendant. Billy, or rather William Cranston, was a secret crush. Yet, inwardly, Trini and Billy, never did get together, since they both had that bond, that made them others see them as brother and sister. 

_Hunting You I Can Smell You - Alive _

_Your Heart Pounding In My Head_

All possible romance, wasn't good enough for them, they also never found the time, what with comradeship in being power rangers, to her being able to understand Williams technological mind. It was a pity, since the two match each other quite well, they were consider Ying and Yang, light to darkness, chaos and calm. When Trini walked onto the plane heading toward Geneva, she felt it exciting, however, a sense of dying, the bond she shared with the Blue Ranger was severed. There would no longer be Trini and Billy the technological genius, the translator and the foreign language. It was a end to that brother and sister outlook, sure they constantly wrote to each other, however it grew fewer and fewer until at last they stopped, with one last letter from Billy stating that he would be going to Aquitar to live with the Rangers, so that way he wouldn't die from aging. 

_Watching Me Wanting Me _

_I Can Feel You Pull Me Down _

_Saving Me Raping Me _

Watching Me 

This was a shock, unexpected, and plain confusing; after all, even though Billy had gotten over his fear of fish, he was now going to live on a world full of water. Hearing from Jason, Trini later on learned that Billy had fell in love with Cestria one of the natives of the planet of Aquitar. It broke the former Yellow Morphin Ranger's heart, for she hoped that Billy and her would have gotten together in the end. All her dreams, all her love, was shattered into nothingness, instead of crying tears over it, she hid inside herself, meditating, working until she almost dropped. It was not until Zack came to visit that he saw the mess she was making herself. In the end, Trini talked to Zack about all her problems, letting them out, he ended up letting her cry out all her sorrows. That was a couple of years ago, now she was fine, she had her career, many people saw her as a figure head someone to be admired for her endless work to make the world better. 

Pressing the tassel again, the image disappeared, picking up the drink, she pop up the cap, and took a swallow of it. Letting the fizzy pop burn her throat, making her shiver, when the music blared louder. It was pathetic, her eyes slowly tearing up from the burning, that she would be thinking of the former Blue Morphin Ranger. Settling back, she closes her eyes, indeed it had been a while since she had thought of him, however inside she wondered if he would even show up to the reunion. After all, it would be impossible for the school to get him the reunion invitation. Besides, he had his own life to live in, why would he want to come back to see the rest of them. 

If Billy was to appear, she wondered what he would think, if he knew she was married. Her eyes trail to the wedding band of her ring, in a way, things were best working out, and she had already gotten married in a quiet ceremony. Rubbing the band reassuring, she smiles softly, it had been already three years, and she had been married to Lindon Harton. Instead of using her husbands last name, Trini during agreement with him, that she would retain her last name. Trini honestly admitted to Lindon, her beloved husband that she didn't really want to take on the husbands last name, and since it was the twenty first century. Lindon had admitted that he found it amusing that his wife was rather stubborn regarding how marriage would take place. In a way, he supposes that was why he loves her very much; because of her strict strong will to be individual. 

It was at a special concert that Trini had met Lindon, he was being displayed as the soloist violinist for a music performances, it was wonderful, and when his eyes met her from the stage things seem to have frozen. This was the mark moment that she let anything penetrate her heart - the scars that were caused by Billy, eased over from pain, it was amusing, when the next day she went into her meeting and discover Lindon sitting there in one chair. Arnold Benton her assistant director introduce her claiming that Mr. Harton would be helping their cause with charity performances to raise funds and to promote peace. It was surprising to say the least and unexpected, it was later on that Lindon admitted that he manage to swipe her name from the reservation box office to find out who she was. They dated during those months, seeing each other, or talking to each other, when their busy schedules would let them. 

It was later on after dating for two years, and getting to know each other's family, that they both decided to get engaged, later on following six months they married, when Lindon had permanently made it public that he would be doing fewer performances on tour, and settle down in one region. He even expressed his wants in opening up a music hall of some sort to teach students how to play music. It would be a private school, to help those with the gift of music to advance onward, it didn't matter regarding race, color, creed, or even money. As long as the scholarships were set up, by fundraisers they did, they could support the school. This reassured Trini that she made the right choice in falling in love with such a gentle soul, it was mesmerizing, the memory of Billy faded, even though she always wore the fan to remind her that she was stronger now. 

It was amusing if Billy would appear, wondering how much her old best friend changed, she drifted slowly into sleep. The exhaustion of the day finally taking their toll with the combination of worrying. 

Angel Grove City Hall 

It around mid-afternoon, when Tommy strode quickly into the office of the Mayor, noticing that Kimberly was at her station jotting down some notes from a phone call. Hanging up, she lifted her head to look at him with a smile plaster on her face. "Ah you're here that is good, he is in a bit iffy mood today just to warn you. I'll let him know you're here." 

"Ah thank you." Tommy nodded his head, wondering what was with the professional air that Kimberly was projecting; it felt rather odd, and cold. 

Pressing a button on a speaker, Kim spoke softly, "Mayor Williams, Mr. Oliver is here to see you." 

"Yes let him in Miss Hart, thank you." Came a gruff voice over the speaker phone, standing up, she walk around her desk to the oak door, and open it with fluency. 

Tommy walked into the room noting that it pretty much was still the same every since he last came in to see the Mayor. "Hi Harold." He spoke with a smile on his face, when he identifies the Mayor standing next to a bookshelf. "Still reading those mysterious that you always flavor I see." 

An old distinguished gentleman lifted his head out of a book he was reading, his beard curled up with a smile, and twinkling blue eyes crinkled at the sides from the faint laughter marks. "Tommy my lad!" Mayor Williams announced with a smile. "It has been a long time indeed." Close to six years ago Mayor Williams had dealt with the case of the Native Americans against the toxic waste corporations, he was at the time younger, and an immense superior lawyer. With his help, they manage to shut down the criminal corporation, and retain grants to help purify the grounds for environmental preservation. Setting his book down, he walked toward Tommy, and shook his hand. "What have you been doing lately my young friend?" 

"Well pretty much what I've been doing the last couple of years since I last saw you." Smiling, he walks with the older gent to the soft cushion and settee. "From what I heard from Kim, you seem to be in a very unsettled mood." 

"Ah! I was before, it had to do with one of this other projects that's been giving me a bit of problems." Tugging on his beard Mayor Harold William set himself into a comfortable chair. "However, after seeing you, it seems I've forgotten about it all." Grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Ah you know Miss Hart?" 

"Um yes we went to school of course together." Tommy replied smoothly, while waving away the glass of wine that the Mayor presented him with," this isn't why I am here however." 

"Ah yes the propositions for Native Americans right? Prop. 519 taxes would be procured for betterment of schooling." Mayor William stated, taking a sip of the wine he held in his hand, "What did you want to talk about?" 

"It just that it seems rather a good idea, however the increase of taxes would cause problems toward those in the Indian community, after all they are barely able to produce enough items, let alone work to support them and their family." Tommy stated, "Not to mention the taxes are mostly gather from the property they live on. Those lands however are granted to them by the government ever since the whole shipping and taking away of their land." 

"I can see why your concerned Tommy, however, only way to refute that bill is either to have voters or even the legislative branch vote it down. You really have to honestly gather supporters to write a letter to Congress letting them know that Prop. 519 is unconstitutional." Watching with uncanny sharpness at the changes of emotional that flipped through his friend, inwardly Harold smile at the passion that he displayed regarding issues, and wants to help the people around him. Sure, he knew that the boy wasn't that naive he knew that helping itself would also have a cost or a price. One day, he felt that his unknowing friend would make it big in the world, perhaps even help relationships, and create harmony without wars. 

"Well that is part of the reason why I am here Harold." Tommy nodded his head indicating he knew all that the other said was true. "I require your assistances in creating a new project to help out in gathering a campaign to drop down prop. 519." Tommy was actually seething from the thought of all the red tape he had to get through in order to make sure that things would work out for those that were of a minority. 

[Note: All of this isn't really true the prop. Let alone other issues, I am just making it up with my creativity, so you have been informed.] 

The Mayor stood up slightly working out his stiff joints from sitting in one place a bit too long. "I think it is a good idea Tommy, but you do realize that we will be stepping on a few capitalistic people in power, if we don't trend lightly." He warned his friend, "I don't want to end up on the grind and chop if things sour, let alone if there is a radical reform, that isn't agreeable, after all we have to log roll things into perspectives. The world is made up of propaganda." 

"I'd understand that Harold." Tommy stood, "I know that it would be risky, however I think it would be rather good idea, to try to at least help out. However, if it is that risky then perhaps I should go to another to help out so that way you won't get into any trouble-" 

"Now. Now, young Oliver I did not exactly say no." Harold wave him off with his hand, "I am just saying we have to be careful…" 

"So you'll say you do it?" Tommy looked at his friend with a hopefully smile. 

Clearing his throat, the older gent slaps the younger man on the back. "I said I'll take a look at what you got for me instead, and I'll help guide you at what might be good or what forth, but you have to know one thing, we need funds for this. I sincerely doubt the government will scarf up funds for this type of thing." 

"Ah I understand, don't worry, I have a few people I can call him for a good cause, besides they sort of like helping too." Tommy begin to remember a couple of contacts he could fine, after all there was Trini Kwan, she was now the head of the Geneva Peace Talks, Rocky DeSantos his friend, was now a professional business tycoon manufacturing things in sports gear and profession. 

Harold smiles with amusement, "Ah well that is good then just bring along the documents and give it to Miss Hart, she'll be able to give it to me so I can look over it." 

"I really appreciate this Harold." Tommy grins cockily. 

"Well we do owe each other many times over after all, if it wasn't for that case back then I wouldn't have made it up to Mayor." Harold laughs heartily. "But I am bit concern about you lately Tommy me lad." 

"Eh?" Tommy glances at the mayor unsure. "What do you mean?" 

"I saw the newspaper today, it is about the Dream Team USA headquarters." Harold walked over to his desk and held up the offending article. "Some say it was a sabotage of your team's names, other things it was a way to warn you guys off the tracks. It goes on the gossips in questions." He wasn't happy that something like this happen to such a good man as Tommy. 

"Well they are still trying to figure out what is going on." Tommy felt his body stiffen under the concern looks of his friend. "I know it might cause a bit of trouble in policies and campaigns but it can't be helped the show must go on after all." 

Harold shakes his head, "Just be careful, you're earning yourself very powerful enemies, if you keep this up Tommy. Remember I might not be there to help you out if the knife comes down." 

"I understand, reassure I'll be careful." Tommy rubs his chin slightly from his thoughts. "Well if you don't mind I best be going to assess what sort of thing is going on in the Dream Team's office." 

The Mayor smiled, "It's good to see you, come again, and don't be a stranger alright?" Shaking Tommy's hand, he led him to the door. "God's speed, young Oliver." 

With that Tommy walked out of the office, winking at Kim, he proceeded toward the door; his destination is Angel Grove Race Track. 

Kimberly look worriedly at Tommy's backside as he exited, with a glance from Mayor Williams, she stood up and walk into his office. "What did you find Janus?" Her voice was cool and calm referring to one of the former operatives of her syndicate. 

Many years ago, Harold William belongs to the syndicate for the government, he was recruited at a very young age, but he wasn't place as an assassin. Instead, he expertise was confined to his profession as a lawyer, where he would get closer to clients on cases and information on corporations. It was only an added bonus that he became Mayor of Angel Grovel and one of the political guru's of the California political system. Janus his former code name that he went by was well known in the syndicate. 

The syndicate also called Illuma the short version of the full word Illuminate which was the social political elite of the country, formed a segregated version of the Illuma a syndicate used to enforce handle, and procure information in top secret. It was just by a syndicate that it expanded in several areas, recruiting the best of each generation, and putting them to work for the syndicate. Since Mayor Harold Williams was one of the workers position in a localize position, he was able to provide with provisions the job that was require for Quintessa. 

"It work out just fine, I warned him about trending carefully, he is now cautious then ever." Mayor Harold Williams stated calmly, "I am not sure what your going to do Quintessa, but you better be careful, that lad is a sharp one. I've known him for quite a while had my eye on him, even wanted to bring him into the syndicate, but I found a code orange in the way." Staring at the spy in point blank, knowing inwardly that she was the reason, that the code orange, which was use to label those that would not be recruited in the syndicate due to contract with another operative. 

"Just as well, that he isn't, his life is already complex, if he were to join up, he would lose that glow that makes him the man you know." Kim retorted curtly, with icy exterior. "However, it is good he is warned, after all we both know how pig headed and oblivious he is to things out to get him." 

"I wouldn't underestimate him Quintessa, he is no longer the same person you knew back in the old days." Janus announced with a smirk on his face, "but you are welcome to try to get to know him better, after all that is part of your job description." 

"Maybe." Kim look at the newspaper, "Did you get any information from the others about the murder?" Her hands drew out a cigarette, lighting it she puff out some white smoke, while relaxing under the influence of the nicotine. 

"Not yet head quarters right now are having a field day with the Japan case, since the mafia in the districted started to acquire extra weapons." Janus poured himself another drink, "You might also want to check up on the other stuff that Oliver is getting himself into." 

"That bad?" noting the taunt lines around the older man's lips, while watching him gulp down a whole brandy, without choking on the bitterness, or even getting loopy from the alcohol. 

Janus gave a harsh laugh, "Lets say he will be pissing off a few individuals in the higher upper of the political system if he doesn't walk carefully." 

"Ouch." Kim sighs, "Well that is where you come in to make sure his paper work isn't all fancy and smashing into other people's toes." Shaking her head slightly, "I am not all wordy intelligent like you guys, that is your department." 

"Even though I work as the Mayor of this city, and was partly assign to help you in anyway you need, it doesn't mean that I can keep him from throwing himself into a rock and hard place." Harold growled. 

Kim acknowledged that half-heartedly, "Well at least it was reassuring to me before you ended my dream-land scenario." 

"Just shut it, Quintessa." Harold wasn't please about the mockery he received from the slip of a small girl. "Anyways, Lazarus sent me a e-mail to tell you that the University has clear your files, and that everything is set up for you to work with. I just hope you're really good at all that United States information." 

"Don't worry, I am a champ at history. After, all I have been in this syndicate and let's say my trainer thrives on history a little bit too much." 

Smirking, "Even so, I wish you good luck." Walking around his desk, he sat behind it in the chair. "Your going to need it, I got a bad gut feeling about this case." 

Kim slowly turns around and made her way to the door, "You and me both Janus, you and me both." With that she walked through the door to continue her work and monitoring of Oliver through a small hand pocket palm pilot that she program to keep a surveillance on Tommy. The wonders of small hidden cameras and spy satellite connection in the sky, it was rather amazing the amount of technology that one can use. 

**Angel Grove Ballet Company **

In Angel Grove Ballet company, Katherine Hillard the former pink Turbo Ranger was standing in her black leotard, her eyes watchfully monitoring the other individual girls around her as they did their routines. Ever since moving back to Angel Grove and taking the position as head of the Ballet Company after Madame DuBois had retired, it was a dream come true for Katherine. She always wanted to be able to teach children, they were wonderful, their laughter, the vitality, and dedication made things she went through to be just worth it. 

Glancing at the clock Katherine clapped her hands calling attention of the girls. "Very good, girls. You guys did marvelous, however it is time to end this for today, since time is running out. Now I want you girls to go home, and practice the routine, don't over do it of course, but be ready, for we are going to have a test in the moves tomorrow." This earns groans from the class, while making Kat grin madly. 

A pair of arms clamp onto her waist lifting her up, Katherine squealed in startled, wiggling a bit until, until, she spotted her fiancé. "Jason you brat!" She scolds playfully, then laugh as she wrap her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?" Delighted at the prospect of seeing Jason, even though he was suppose to be at the Opera House working on another project production that he had in the making. 

"I ran away." Jason winked his brown eyes twinkled with mischief, and love, which made him more lovable in Katherine's opinion. 

"You what?" Astonished that the former original red ranger would be lingering away from his duties, "How could you? Jamie must be in sheer panic." Musing at the thought of the editor and choreographer for the opera called 'Misera Perfection.' It seems for a while that Jason and Jamie Francos worked constantly together to bring together plays and productions from Jason's stories that he wrote, the only problems that seem to come up is the fact that Jason developed a sadistic personality that always like to torment poor Jamie. 

"Since when has Jamie never been in panic love?" Jason smirks, happily, it was boyish of him, yet immature, however Katherine knew that inwardly that Jamie was sort of having fun with Jason playing cat and mouse. It was a way for them to relieve the stress going on, however they never ever fail regarding deadlines, and were rather good about them. 

Katherine just smiles slightly, "You do realize that she probably guessed that you ran here right?" It was funny, that they both found each other later on in Angel Grove, sure they written constantly after giving up powers and retiring from the ranger business. It was when Jason appeared in Angel Grove Ballet Company requesting Katherine's help in choreographing the new Ballet Production. Jason was at the time a rather well known writer, dabbling in scripts, to story lines, that he later on created into productions in Opera Houses. It was later on that he decided he wanted something new, after seeing a ballet of Swan Lake, he felt the urge to create something with the graceful ballerinas. However, when researching about the whole system of writing Ballets he noticed that the papers were written in choreographing of weird symbols that didn't make any sense to him. 

It was later on that he remembered Katherine, and thinking that it would be nice to see her, and find out if she would help him out, he went to visit her. Jason gave indication of what he wanted, and sketched out the story to Katherine exciting her, they quickly formed a partnership in the project and created 'Over the Sky.' Jason, then quickly informed his investors about the new project, and they funded for the Angel Grove Ballet Company to place the production on stage. When it opened, it rated high in reviews, and made a grand scale of popularity, earning recognition to the names of Jason Scott and Katherine Hillard. 

Afterwards, the partnership between Katherine and Jason blossomed into more; they fell in love, growing closer until they finally were engaged. "Are you alright Kit Kat?" Jason shook Katherine, jerking her out of her musing, her lips tilted upward in embarrassment and pleasure at the nickname that Jason always called her now. 

"Yeah sorry. I was just thinking about the past." Snuggling closer into Jason, she felt rather embarrassed when a group of her students called out to her that they were leaving. "You really are distracting Mr. Scott." 

"Well I hope so." Jason lifted the other's face and kissed her lightly, "Now how about dinner?" Watching her slid out of his arms while picking up her gym bag. 

"Well I was hoping we can go to our flat, since I really do need a shower." The former Pink Zeo Ranger, strode gracefully, to snag her water bottle and towel. 

Nodding his head in agreement Jason opened the door, "Not a bad idea, besides I wanted to double check our mail to confirm that the others are coming to our wedding." 

"Do you know if Kimberley is coming or even Billy?" Kat knew that Jason love the former original pink and blue ranger, however due to the fact Billy was on Aquitar and Kim was hard to find, hurt the her significant other very deeply. 

Jason slid open the passenger door of the black Ford Explorer for Katherine. "You won't believe this," pausing as Katherine slid into the car, leaning over he grab the seat belt and clipped it on for her. It was utterly romantic and off putting at the beginning to Kat, however she gotten used to it. "It seems Billy is no longer on Aquitar." 

"What?" Katherine looked surprised, "What you mean he isn't on Aquitar?" Slightly peeved, when he shut the door and walked around to the drivers seat opening the door and sliding in. "Well?" Feeling a bit impatient at the suspense, from not knowing, what was going on. 

"I got in contact with the former Red Astro Ranger named Andros, Adam helped me out introducing me to him. Anyways, Andros was working for NASA, with the other former Astro Rangers, he contacted Aquitar for me, turns out the rangers on Aquitar sent back a message saying that Billy was no longer with them." Jason plugs his keys into the ignition and turned it on, after placing his seat belt on, and glancing in the window, he backed out and started to drive toward their flat. "It seems his wife Cestria died in 1998 years ago, stricken with grief, he left Aquitar." 

"But—I thought Billy had that aging problem, that he needed that weird water to keep young." Katherine was in shock, Cestria was dead, it was so sudden, poor Billy, he must been suffering, she thought. 

Almost sensing her underlined question, "Billy recovered from the aging problem on the same day of Cestria's death. It seems the Aquitar Rangers were not on their planet since they were fighting off Piranhatrons in a jungle on the planet Gratha when evil invaded the universe. Cestria died during an attack on Aquitar, since the Aquitar Rangers weren't on their own planet, Divatox launched several torpedoes onto Aquitar, the shields that were installed held off several of the torpedoes, but a few got through. One of the torpedoes that got through cause an explosion in the sector that Cestria was located in. Billy manage to get to her, but it was too late she died in his arms, that's when Billy had a major breakdown. He started refusing to take the water of life to stop the aging process." 

"That is so awful." Katherine mumbles. 

Jason agreed with Katherine silently he then continued on with the story, "Billy thought if he stop taking the water, he could die with Cestria by growing old, however it seems he was cured. He no longer aged, perhaps it was the will of the Gods or sheer dumb luck, that he wasn't allowed to die." Grateful that his friend, didn't end up dying, Jason decided to keep the fact that Billy tried to kill himself from Katherine, she didn't need to know the extent of pain that their friend had to go through. "Billy stayed on Aquitar for another year, but the memories were painful, by what Andros tells me. He returned back to Earth, hoping to forget, he didn't tell anyone that he was coming back. Except, when entering the Earth, DECA the ship computer of the AstroMegaship recorded his entry, onto Earth." Jason finally pulled up to their the parking lot of their complex, "Andros manage to locate where Billy is it seems his been working in one of the aerospace labs in some top secret facilities." 

"Wow." Katherine mumbles, understanding how devastating it must be for the former original blue ranger to lose someone so dear to him. "Why didn't he contact us when he came back?" 

"I am not certain Kat, perhaps he is still in mourning, Andros tells me he will try to get in contact with Billy and see if he can get him to come to the wedding. If he doesn't he could always get Adam to guilt trip him into it." Noticing the disbelief in Katherine face, "Trust me Adam is good at guilt tripping, don't let his shy façade take you in." Jason joked slightly. 

"Mmm you're really not reassuring me about this Jason." Katherine gave him the evil eye for acting wickedly. Sliding off her seatbelt, she jerk open her door, while Jason did the same, together they walked to the elevator, 

"Though that makes me wonder, would Billy be allowed to the ten year reunion? Even though he graduated one year earlier then me or the others in 1996." 

Jason tilted his head in consideration, "I am sure we can somehow request for him to come along, if he isn't allowed." Tapping his finger on his lips "Let me ask the organizers for the event and see what they say about it." 

"It would be good to have most of our friends back, besides I want Billy to see that he really isn't alone if we all gather together. After all he really actually belongs in the 1997 calendar, even though he graduated one year earlier." Kat commented softly. "How about Kimberley?" 

"I've gotten interesting information about Kim, Zack called me he was in contact with Tommy, and all asking him if he was going to our wedding." Jason observed the widening of Katherine's eyes. 

"Did they get back together?" Katherine said hopefully, she always did have a soft spot for the Tommy and Kimberley together factor. It was part of the reason why, she broke up with Tommy, and went to London Royal Academy for schooling after graduating from Angel Grove High in 1997. 

Scratching his cheeks, Jason stepped onto the elevator, when the doors opened, "That's the weird part, it seems that Tommy bumped into Kim recently in Angel Grove city hall. They aren't together, but Zack told me that was what Tommy told him." 

"I wonder if she gotten an invitation to the ten year reunion for Angel Grove High?" Katherine felt rather curious by the aspect. 

Jason laugh, when the elevator stopped on their floor, getting off he place his hand on Katherine's back guiding her to their flat 4G, "Well, we could always have Tommy take her as his date if she wasn't invited, don't worry love, I am sure everything will work out. Besides, I told Zack to tell Tommy about the Wedding and to invite Kim, while he was at it for us." 

"Saves trouble on invitations I bet." Katherine grins, walking in right when Jason opens the door, flickering on the light switch, she tossed her bag onto the couch. "Oh! Which reminds me, I've gotten a call from Trini, she is arriving form Geneva in a couple of hours, she needs a lift, do you suppose you can go get her?" 

"No problem, besides I think Tanya is arriving at the airport at the same time, she just finish done of her record dealings in Toronto Canada." Shutting the door closed with a click, "She also commented that it is about time we get hitched last I've heard from her, and something about a party, I just hope that things don't go crazy when she gets here." 

"Your such a worry wart." Kat walked over and ruffled Jason's hair affectionately, "Go check the mail, I'll be in the shower." With a kiss, she sauntered over into the master bedroom to take her long awaited shower. 

Grinning like a certain Cheshire cat Jason saluted, "Yes ma'am!" 

**Angel Grove Race Tracks**

Arriving on the scene, Tommy noticed the massive amount of reporters hovering around the arena, trying to catch a peak of what was going on, a few crowded around his car, taking pictures while trying to get some information out of him, when he parked his vehicle. 

"Mr. Oliver is it true that there has been a murder in your race car the Strider?" A lady reporter tried to shove a mic in his face, but was pushed back with the rest of reporters by the police this earned a resounded shrieks from the woman. 

Shouts could be heard all over the area, until Tommy reached the hanger and walked through the door, it immediately closed after him, glancing around he notice personnel from his team, standing surveying the damage of the area, while the police investigator walked around with them checking if anything was missing, or even moved around. 

Coming upon the scene, many of his hands looked at him for reassurance, nodding to them, he felt them breath a sigh in relief, Tommy walked over to Helen, seeing her all pale, really made him worry. Glancing to the scene, he noticed the body still in the Strider, it was covered up with a white sheet, the investigators have not yet removed it from the scene, they were still busy trying to take pictures and finger prints. Walking over to Helen he kneeled down in front of her. "Are you okay Helen?" Placing his hands on her shoulders from his position, feeling the tension leave the older woman's body, he quirk a smile, when she nodded her head slightly. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." 

"Tommy!" James called out in greeting to Tommy, satisfied that his friend helped reassured Helen, when the pallor faded from her face. 

"James." Tommy acknowledge as he stood up, glancing down at Helen, "If you already given your statement go on back to the Angel Westmont and get some rest Helen. Your in no condition to focus on anything, I'll have one of the hands give you a lift back." 

"Thank you." Helen croaked, flinching at the sound of her voice. 

Tommy patted Helen on the shoulder. "No problem after all your family." Jerking his head over to one of the hands, he watched the man help Helen out of the complex. His face then turned into a grimace, "James give me a report! What do we have?" 

James drew Tommy into the office and closed the door glancing at Tommy he pulled out the report that was copied for them. "This is what we have for now," watching Tommy take the clip board he went on, "There are no signs of breaking and entering, there are signs of a struggle, not to mention the dragging of the body into place and rearrangement." The door was opened right at the instances, a breathless Chris came in, her hair was stuck in a messy bun, and she was still dressed in something akin to a pajama, by the look of it. 

"I came here as fast as I heard. Is Helen alright?" Chris stuttered out breathlessly. 

"Yes Helen is fine, she is just shaken up Chris." Tommy smiled at the messed up look, "I think it is best if you go help her out, we had someone drive her back home." 

The door opened, making Tommy wonder if there was something against knocking in this world. "We just received something, sorry if we opened it, but it had a weird ticking we thought it could have been a bomb." Replied the police officer. 

This made Chris pale, watching her out of the corner of his eyes, as she found a chair and sat down. "It's not a bomb right?" 

"No it isn't a bomb ma'am." The Officer reassured them, sliding open the box they glanced at it seeing a clock with a picture of Tommy in his car smiling, it was obvious printed out by a laser printer, and clipped clumsily and pasted inside the clock, where it didn't interfere with the hands. "We've already dusted for prints, so it is safe for you to touch it." 

Feeling a bit unnerved, Tommy picked up the piece of paper that was inside the box, and flipping it open he stared at it, and then handed it over to James to take a glance at it. Clearing his throat, James started to read aloud: 

_Darkness beyond twilight, where my hands seek for your comfort. _

_Yet, it is denied those comforting hands, since you cast me aside in the night. _

O' woe my heart that seeks the shining smile and the ever glinting car you steer.

_Let me be yours, and together we shall seek the destruction and death. _

_For you are mine, and I am yours let it be known my Olive Branch. _

_~All my Love~ _

Your Number One Fan 

Tossing the note back into the box, James looked disgusted, "It sounds sort of obsessive Tommy, do you think it is a stalker or something?" 

"I am not really sure." Tommy admitted, his eyes stared at the photo in puzzlement, "That sort of reminds me of something." 

Chris moved out of her hair and creeping near the items, looking at it like it was a revolting bug, "It looks like a clip from a music video we shot for promotion three years ago." Racketing her brain the promotional assistant snapped her fingers, "I know it was the contract we had with Tanya Sloan for one of her music video, it was a big hit, if I remember correctly, we sold tons of merchandize of the races, because of it." 

"Ah I remember that." James nodded his head, "Good think you remember, that stuff Chris." Noticing the faint blush of praise from the pit boss, the Police Officer was taking down notes on what was going on. 

"Just in case we will take that and have it examined, it seems to coincidental for you to receive one of these, and have a murder on the other hand. The body by the way has already been transferred, and will be autopsy tonight, the result will come in and we will inform you of the detail, we'll keep in touch, but for now we suggest you folks get some rest." With that the man was out with the box underneath his arm, they watched as yellow tape was placed over here and there sealing up places that aren't accessible anymore. 

Tommy cracked his neck, "I am going to go now, I'll see you guys later okay?" Receiving chorus of yes, from the two, he walked out, and glanced over the area, rather pissed off that, his practice session was interfered with. Glancing at his watched, it noticed that it was past dinner by a couple of hours, it was amazing how much time flies, since he left the Mayors William's office, while running some of his errands, then coming to the track. The words time does not wait for anyone it seems rather fitting to him, and in a way it made him feel rather old as each second passes by. 

Feeling determined, Tommy decided he might as well go hunting a bit for Kim, after all he did owe her apology for the disturbance he created in her life. It was funny, that just today on his cell phone he talked to Zack letting him know about Kim, wondering if he should stop at the local coffee shop to grab perhaps two canisters of coffee as a peace offering. Thinking it wouldn't be such a bad thing, besides he might as well see, which room Professor Hart, was lecturing in. With that he jump into his car glad that the reporters this time were staying out of his way, heading to the localize coffee shop, he was rather thankful that it was near by, so that he didn't have to go out of his way to get there. Besides, it was a good thing that the Angel Grove University was only a couple of minutes away from the track field, so he wouldn't be wasting all his time, trying to drive there. 

**Angel Grove University History Building Room 101**

Kim stood in front of her class, she was dressed in the same outfit she worn in the Mayors Office, after all it was professional, beside it got her students to pay attention thinking she was a very strict matron. It made her laugh in all sense, at the beginning of class, she remember walking in dressed like a regular college student sitting with the rest of the students, hearing what they were talking about. One of her loud mouth soon to be students named Alex Crusher was all asking questions about the professor whether or not she as a old crone. It was amusing for her, when she stood up and walked to the front of the class, pulling out her notes and started to check roll. In the end, the boy never said anything bad, but he was actually a smart kid, for an 18 year old. 

Now things were different, they were all working so hard, whether or not it is the studious behavior or her teaching methods she wasn't sure. "California has a great variety of geographical regions, landforms, and climates compare to those in all of the United States. Since it's climate is so vast, it is able to support many times of agriculture, once upon a time, it was consider the greatest giant in production of produce. Sunkist was created, for there were rumors that the citrus fruit called oranges were kissed by the sun. California has extraordinary diversity in culture among the Indian people of California." 

Walking back and forth, Kim lectured, clicking on the button, the slides flipped forward to emphasize her points that she was making. "Whether it was by styles of housing, dress, transportation, that varied from one region to other. They had Kingship systems and forms of political organizations that differed throughout the state, as did their religious beliefs and practices. When the Spanish or the Europeans arrived, they had met one specific tribe by the name of the Chumash, these tribes were considered the most well-developed and advance. The Chumash had set up systems of trade; they were able to manufacture tools, fish for wildlife, even spear for seal. They had form of transportation through rivers, they traded with other tribes like the digger Indians so on so forth." Glancing at the clock she frowned at the time, "It is almost nearing the end of class, I'll let you guys go home now, however, I want you guys to read chapters 2 and 4 of your books, and come back into class, we are going to have group discussions about the Indians and their cultural diversity in California." With that, she watched as the students started to pack up their backpacks, walking over, to the projector, she turned it off and took out her slides form the slot, slipping it into her backpack. 

The last student slipped out saying good night to her, she replied with a smile, finally finishing up her packing, Kim, pull on her bags. 

"You have a way with students Professor Hart." Tommy's voice called out from the chairs, freezing she slowly turned to look at the desks that her students once occupied. 

Way in the back sat Tommy Oliver, she felt it rather odd that she didn't detect him coming in from the back door, while she lecture, but then she been so immerse in the lecture that she didn't really noticed at the time. "Um thank you." Remembering to reply, she quirk her head side ways in curiosity, "Not that I am not glad to see you but, what are you doing here?" 

"I thought I come to see you, after my horrid day at the track." Tommy admitted, "Do you need help with that?" Motioning a finger with her bags, in his hands however he carried two bags. 

"I think it is more like, do you need help." Kim taunted softly, "Come along however, I have to go store some of my stuff inside my office," walking past him, she lead him up the stairs to the back door. When they were outside, she locked the door making sure it was secure, then headed down the hallway making a right into another hallway; they were standing in front of her door. "What is in the bags?" When she heard rustling of the paper, unlocking her office door she pushed it open and walked inside, Tommy followed closing the door, while he watched her unpack her bags and set things here and there. 

Observing the room, noticing some photographs here and there with piles of books stacked on shelves, "Coffee and muffins." Taking them out of the bag, he offered them to her. 

"Oh! Give!" Snagging it out of his hands, she unscrews the thermos, pouring the rich coffee into it and smelling it in relief. "I was so dying for caffeine that it was driving me insane." Kim admitted happily. 

Amused at her antics, Tommy replied dryly, "Greedy little thing aren't you." Eyeing her, while she took a bite out of the muffin, making him swallow the lump that formed in his throat from watching her savor the sugary concoction, it was utterly arousing to say the least. "I thought that I could offer these humble things as an apology for the racket this morning." 

Kim blinked in surprised, "You didn't really have too, I sort of forgotten about it actually." Her face turned serious, "You okay?" 

Tommy unscrewed his thermos and pour out his coffee, blowing on it, he nodded his head, "It was bad Kim very bad." 

"How bad?" Kim gave him a strange look. 

"Very bad, I saw the body, it wasn't a good sight, I saw Helen Bradson my promotion manager, she was so pale. Then this weird package arrived to me, it had a clock with this picture of me during a music video that I did with Tanya Sloan, a former ranger." He added for Kim's benefit, "I don't even know why I am telling you this." He admitted after a while, "I didn't really come here to burden you with this." 

"It's alright." Kim shushed him seriously, then her eyes soften, "Don't worry about it, that is what friends are for…" Pausing a bit in thought then mischievous glint formed in her eyes, "Besides I'll listen to anything as long as you give me free coffee, and muffins." 

Tommy laughed, "Thanks I needed that you greedy little thing." Sipping his coffee he sat down in a chair, while Kim slid into a seat, they remain quiet for a bit enjoying the tranquil silence around them. 

It was broken, when the sound of a clock started to beep on Kimberley's watch, turning it off, she notice the time is ten pm. "It's ten we should head back soon, but I think I like to talk a bit here, since you need it." 

"If it is no trouble…" Tommy trailed off, but stopped when Kim waved him off. 

"No it is fine, besides I was going to transfer the roll count onto my big attendance book, you can talk and I'll listen, while I do that, it doesn't really take that much concentration." Kim smiled, as she started to pull out the necessary items. 

"Well, alright then." Feeling relieved that Kim was easy going as if she never left. "That wasn't the only thing that was in the box that was delivered, there was a note, that had this poem that seem rather obsessive and creepy." Tommy shook his head, "The Officer thinks there might be a link between the box and the murder." 

"Do you think it could be a stalker, that wants you or something? After all, it seems like this person should have a motive, what did the picture look like exactly?" Kim asked curiously, while she checked marked the roll sheet onto the attendance book. 

Tommy shook his head, "I was sitting in the Strider looking out." 

"Do you know what the guy looks like?" 

"Not really, there was a white sheet over the guy, they already move him out for a autopsy." Tommy shivers. 

Finishing what she needed to do, she closed up the notebook and places it away, "Well until the facts are reveal, then perhaps we can speculate right." 

"Your right." Taking another sip of the coffee, "By the way, on my way to the coffee shop, I've got a call from Zack." Wondering if Kim knew what was going on in some of her old friend's lives. 

"Zack? Hnn I haven't talked to him in a while, so what is up with Zack?" Kim took another bite of her muffin. "Is he like alright?"

"Yes, he is fine," Tommy smirks, "Lets say he is doing real fine, you remember Aisha right?" Seeing the of course I do I am not brain death sort of glare from Kim, he chuckles, "Well," He hastily continued before she kills him. "Zack and Aisha are both living in Africa, Zack is an ambassador for Africa's Kenya to the United States. He and Aisha met up by chance, since she was one of the wild life doctors, that helped preserve some of the wild life creatures from poachers." 

"Wow." Kim smiles, "They'll make a cute couple." Slightly envious of the happiness that Aisha and Zack had acquired together. 

"Well that wasn't why Zack called." 

"Eh?" Kim blinked in surprised. 

"I told him about bumping into you." Tommy smirks, "He seem very surprised, and happy, he also told me some really nifty news. Jason and Kat are getting married…" 

"WHAT?!!" Kim was very shocked indeed, her mouth dropped open, "Wait a minute did I just hear you say Kat and Jason? Jason and Kat? My Jason???" Her eyes widen into big wide saucers. 

"Yes, our Jason, not just your Jason." Tommy teased, "And yes it is the Kat your thinking about, they got together." 

Kim shakes her head slightly, "I would have never thought that they would end up together." Eyes softening slightly, "I use to think that you and here would be a item for a while, it surprises me that you didn't stay with her," flushing slightly, "I read about the article on you being single, which sort of made me wonder, what ever happen to the two of you." Feeling slightly guilty for bringing up his lack of relations, "Sorry about that I am sure you don't enjoy listening of relationships and all." Kim laughs softly, while adding, "Well at least Jason and Kat are happy together, and besides they do make a good couple." 

Tommy tried not to flinch slightly at the mentioning of his and Katherine's relationship, inwardly it was a mutual breakup, before they left from graduation, Katherine wanted to go to London, while he wanted to continue his racing around the world. They ended it, with consent, regarding long distance relationship wouldn't have worked, and the fact that Katherine thought he was still hung over on Kim. In a way, that wasn't necessary wrong, he would never get over Kimberly Hart, and just being here right now was proof of it. "They sure do." He echoed slightly. 

Noticing the change in his tone, yet deciding it wouldn't be wise to broach into the subject, Kim, tried to turn the subject onto more grounds that are comfortable. "How on Earth did Kat and Jason meet up again? I know they knew each other from the zeo years, but later on I mean." 

"I am not really sure, but we could always find out if you go to the Wedding or the reunion at Angel Grove." Tommy smiles, "It would be fun, I think many of our old friends are going." 

"I didn't get the invitation." Kim looks sheepishly. 

"Well that isn't so odd, since Jason said that you were the most hardest person to get a hold of, the same could apply to the Reunion. We could possible call up the committee and let them know." Tommy reassures the former original Pink Ranger. "Oh by the way Jason told Zack who told me to tell you that you are invited to the Wedding, even though you are the hardest gal to get a hold of on the face of the Earth." 

"Very funny, not my fault that I moved a lot in Florida, since we were switching facilities, and doing competitions in Florida, it is almost like living in the army." Kim smile, it wasn't necessary a lie, for it was partly true, she did move around. Whether by fake name, code name, or on secret missions, but they didn't need to know that. Already she knew that Tommy probably had a stalker on his hands, while doing her duties, she access files, that already told her about some of the details in the facilities of the Dream Team USA. All she had to do was get some of the syndicates people into the operations to find out information in more detail, she was certain that Tommy wasn't leaving anything out on her, he was never one to try to keep things from her unless it would harm her. "At least I keep up with some of the news." 

Tommy just shook his head, "Well you sure did move a lot, but how did you know for certain that Jason was the Gold Ranger? After all you didn't really know about Trey's the original owner of the powers. Yet you still know that Jason was part of the Zeo Rangers back then." 

Kim nodded her head, "I was certain, it was him, after all, he did leave Geneva and all by what I heard from the newspapers, and it made sense, since some of the shouting you guys did, were recorded on the television. I could recognize Jason's voice anywhere, since when we were little he always yelled at us not to fall down or something." Feeling amused at the memory, of all the times, Jason tried to prevent them from getting hurt or even taking on bullies like Bulk and Skull, when they were little kids. 

"Well I am sure he is calming down, since he is going to be hitched with Kat." Tommy snickers. 

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Tommy-boy. Cats have nice sharp claws, and they are rather playful too well some of them." Kim amended, glancing at the clock noting the time was 11 pm she started to lock up her files, and picked up her purse. "I think it is best Mr. Oliver that we head back home now." 

"Alright Miss Hart." Tommy mimics a little grade school boy, "Should I help you out Miss Hart?" 

Giggling, "Oh stop it you freak." Kim shook her finger at him, "You are a twenty nine year old now, no longer a little five year old." Picking up the canisters, she handed them to Tommy, while pushing him out and locking her office door. 

"So pushy now aren't you?" Tommy teased. 

"Only when it comes to you Oliver." Kim smirks, "Only when it comes to you." 

**Outskirts of Angel Grove**

Meanwhile in the outskirts of Angel Grove, a young man around the age of twenty-two stood beside the road, he was caked with dirt, here and there. His brownish hair fell over his dark eyes; his clothes were worn in and out for many days, while he carried a blue backpack on his shoulders. He felt his fingers trembled, while he stared at a piece of paper, that had a address and phone number on it, the name seem to burn a hole through his skin. "Tommy Oliver." He croaked weakly, "Finally I found you." 

**Back Tracking Notes**

In Chapter 1 Kim is part of a government Syndicate; you could call it one of those secret organizations to ensure that terrorists/ internal threats/ conspiracies don't jeopardize the government that has been established for a while. There are several branches of this Syndicate yet they all are called Illuma, which was derived out of the full word Illuminate, which was the social political elite of the country. 

The Orange Code is something that was created by Kim and Illuma Syndicate, when they recruited her; it was under contract for her to join that they would leave her friends alone. The Power Rangers were noticed and identified for a while by the Syndicate. They've been keeping an eye on them making sure that the teenagers don't use the powers for more devious reasons. It was part of the reason why they were watched, and since they notice that, some of the individuals were changed over the time. The Syndicated also noticed the potentials in these teenagers that were the Power Rangers, many of the operatives and officials wanted them in their group. 

However, the first recruit was Kimberley Ann Hart, the organization wanted her badly, due to her outstanding ability to hold groups of people together, blend in, and even the acting skills she even had, making her the top candidate for performance. Not to mention the timing was the best, since the Pan Global were coming up, they sent in their operative to see if he could drive her to the cause. In the end however, they realize their mistake that this former ranger wasn't naive like most of their operatives, rather she was sharper, and they underestimated her. In the end, they made a threat, knowing it would work, she in turn demanded for a contract to be drafted that states they would leave Billy, Trini, Jason, Tommy, Kat, Adam, Rocky, Zack, Aisha alone to not let them get involve with the syndicate. This was readily agreed since; they knew that any move made against Ms. Hart would result in their secret being exposed. While making them a villain to the other rangers, however other options like killing her came into mind, however they didn't want to lose her because of her value. 

Yet, they understood that their might be other advantages, since the rangers do change ranks, so they set their eyes on the future rangers, but this was all spoiled, when the PRIS rangers revealed their identity, making them to too famous to establish contact with. 

Now some of you are probably wondering what Quintessa means, it is derived from the word Quintessence. This word is from the dictionary it means purest and perfect, or most typical, form, manifestation, or embodiment of some quality or class. Another is epitome, embodiment, incarnation, personification, model, prototype, exemplar, ideal, beau ideal. Yet to give it a title I created Quintessa almost like a comparative of Countess, yet the word really means what the definition words means. 

It will be the next couple of chapters before we have the explanation of the name, and what it all means to Kim. However, you can take it this way, Quintessa could mean that she is the most purest, or the embodiment of some quality or class, however I tend to lean to the word incarnation or personification more then usual for Kim. ^_^ 

Tommy majored in Political Science, he is still racing cars currently he belongs to the Dream Team-USA group. Due to his brother David Trueheart, who was adopted by Sam Trueheart, Tommy had gotten interested in the political affairs of the Native Indians. So on a off side sort of deal, Tommy tries to help out, by making sure propositions let alone injustice things don't happen to the Native Americans. 

Tommy is a Native American activists, there was a innocent that happen a couple of years back, in Angel Grove Reservations, where a corporation was dumping task and toxic chemicals into the land, that contaminated the water supply killing Native Americans. To help prove the fact that the land was being poisoned Tommy enlists the help of Justin Stewart the former Blue Turbo Ranger. However, in the end Justin ended up hurt in a riot that was between the corporation and the Native Americans. When Justin was in the hospital, he was attacked by fake Native Americans. Justin never contacted Tommy from the incident and Tommy really wasn't clear what else happened to Justin, besides him being hurt. In the end an anonymous person gave information to help shut down the corporation.

**Added on Characters **

Mayor Williams of Angel Grove.

Chris Chiram, Dream-Team USA Promotion Manager's Assistant.

Helen Bradson, Dream-Team USA Promotion Manager.

James, Dream-Team USA Pit Boss

Lazarus, Kim's Superior's Code-name in the Oliver Case for the Syndicate.

Miki, obsessive killer it seems.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_ Power Rangers and their characters do not belong to me, instead I am just borrowing them for a short time. The plot and content however, do belong to me, just the characters don't and neither does the whole Power Rangers time line. So please don't sue me I am just writing cause I am rather stressed out that is all. *winks*_

**Authors Note:**_ I think the stress of the thought of essays are getting to me, not to mention the regular bugging of my parental unit. Anyways, enough of the whining, the back tracking notes are guides to help the reader, in order to point out which majority of information is important in each chapter. It also helps me make sure I don't screw up, and to emphasize some points._

**Quintessa La Hart**   
_Author: Fuji S. Yuki_   
Chapter 3

Groaning awake, Trini slowly opened her eyes, noticing that she was laying flat on her back with the ceiling above her. _Since when did I end up in bed?_ Vaguely she remember being greeted by Jason, whom then introduced her to Tanya Sloan one of the former rangers that she heard about, after things were settled Jason drove her to her prearranged hotel in Angel Grove. Trini then checked in the room, after being relayed that the apartment she would be renting, wouldn't be ready for another couple of days. With that, she headed up to her room, open the door, shut it then flopped on the bed in dead sleep. Indeed the flight was tiring, standing up; Trini strolled over to the curtains and drew it open. She was indeed glad about the nice view she had of the area. Sliding over to her bags, she placed it on the table; unzipping it, she took out some of her suits and hung them up. 

Walking over to the phone, she dialed a well-remembered phone number, it ran for one minute then a male voice was heard over the line. "Kwan and Harton Residence how may I help you?" 

"Well hello tiger." Trini purred softly, her eyes lighting up, when she heard a chuckle over the other end. "What are you wearing now hmm?" Earning a laugh out of her husband, slowly sliding down into the chair she lean back and prompted her feet up on the table. 

"Just the usual sweats and T-shirt my Jade Empress." Lindon responded, his masculine voice melting the stress away. "So how was your flight?" 

"Dull, long, and boring." Trini felt her lips twitch upward into a smile, "It would have been nice if you were with me Li, but the kids would be disappointed if you didn't help out like usual, after all the majority always out weight the few, especially when it comes to little kids." 

"Your pouting aren't you?" Lindon located in his and Trini's well tended house, sat up in bed, his light emerald eyes skimmed around, until it focused on a picture of him and Trini. "Stop pouting Tri, you know how much I don't like you doing that." Running his hand through his sleep disarranged golden hair. 

Trini grin slightly, "Well it is hard not too, after all I miss you already, however, I am sure when your done you will come visit me right?" 

Lindon smirks, "Of course Tri, but remember after I am done, I wouldn't want to leave my Jade Empress alone for that long now would I?" He felt his hands stroke the glass frame in amusement. "Just be sure you have fun there, with your old friends, and don't forget poor me over here in Geneva." 

[Note: The Jade Empress was seen as either a Goddess of heavenly virtue.] 

"Oh I would never forget you." Trini teased, "If I did it would be the end of the world, after all I can never replace my cute little tiger, for all I know he might end up chewing up all the furniture in my home." 

"Meow to that." Lindon laughs huskily, "Oh well there goes the kitchen table, with claw marks now." 

"Oh stop acting like a naughty kitty that you are." The former ranger rouse and walked around to her suit case, she rummage inside until she held a exact picture that Lindon was looking at in faint amusement. "You were always such a playful thing. Anyways, I'll be heading out to meet up with Kat and Jason for breakfast, after all it is six am over here, and I know it is probably around two or three pm over there, which reminds me, why are you still in bed? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" 

"I am allowed to sleep in today," Lindon whines slightly, "besides work called to let me know that the construction is going on now, and that the kids are busy with tests," he hastily added. 

"Ah! Then you are then allowed to sleep." Trini grin slightly in amusement, "Which reminds me how is Karupin?" Referring to the precious blue spotted Himalayan kitten that Lindon had bought for her birthday, slowly turning his eyes to his side he notice the lump of fur sleeping at the other side of the bed, where Trini normally slept. 

"Oh Karupin is sleeping right now in your place." Lindon slid over to caress the soft long creamy hair of the kitten. "I am pretty sure that she misses you, just like I do." It was amazing that the blue eyed kitty, was always following Trini around, whenever she was at their home. Sometimes, the mischievous fur ball would tag along with his wife to her work place. To either one, they were inseparable, a mother to her child, in Lindon's opinion they were utterly adorable. A purring was response to his caresses, turning his attention back to his wife, he smiled when she was cooing soft noises over the phone. "Sorry Tri, but I am not the cat." 

"Oh stop it!" Trini flushed, "I can't help it alright, it has been such a long time since I've had been separate from Karupin." 

Amused at his wife Antics, Lindon stretched, and slid out of the bed, "even so it is so disgustingly cute, I should have brought a tape recorder." Earning a resounding hiss from Trini at his ability to embarrass her, "I am sure you should get ready Tri or else you might end up late." Hearing a curse as his answer, he chuckle, when she shouted a hurried love you and good-bye, and hanged up on him. 

A soft meow off to his side, made him turn to look at the pure blue orbs of Karupin's eyes. "It's alright Karupin, it was just mama." Almost in response, the cat jumped onto his shoulder and snuggled a bit with a purr. It was amazing how resoundingly smart, this creature was, and yet he felt himself filled with affection of the fur ball. "Anyways time for breakfast." With that, he walked toward the kitchen to find some food for him, and Karupin, hoping that Trini was having fun over in her old home. 

**Angel Westmont Apt 3C**

A beeping noise woke up Kim from her sleep, sliding off her bed, she paddled toward the laptop lay out on the table, rubbing her eyes, move the mouse until the screen saver stop blinking. A popup box label, 'You got Mail.' Blinked obnoxiously at her, clicking it, a larger window opened: 

_Quintessa, _

Attached are the detail documentation of the death, and video clips of the camera outside the complex of the Hot Legs Club, please view information. Turns out the man killed is called Larry Johnson a former worker of a computer firm. Reports indicate that he was just with his friends at the club having a couple of drinks. The cameras show that he got more then what he been asking for that's for sure. There doesn't seem to be any connection to him with Oliver, however there is another file attached that has an original picture of Johnson, you might find it interesting. There is also, a stalker note with a clock of Oliver has been examined thoroughly only leads we can give you is that the person was careful regarding fingerprints. They didn't leave any, however by the note we suspect that this obsessive stalker is possible on a 91% the one responsible for the death of Johnson. As for my advice, the only advice I can give you is to be careful. 

Lazarus 

P.S. Janus wants to talk to you about another case that just has recently popped up to his attention. It is concerning one of your old friends. 

Kim stared at the e-mail with a frowned, wondering who this old friend was, after all, if there was something going down, would that mean there would be a joint case effort soon enough? This wasn't good; after all, she had a couple of old friends, enemy or ally. If only Lazarus would stop being a stupid goat and answer the damn question in concise form instead of making her stand on ends. After all the one thing she hated the most in the world besides not having a good shower, was assignments that had additional complications. It was bad enough that Tommy Oliver was a handful, but combined with other unknown elements, and another target meant bad business in every sense of the word. The former leader of the Turbo rangers seem to have the knack in getting himself in need deep trouble, perhaps it was because he was so attuned to danger, even when he was just a civilian before Rita Repulsa gotten her fingers on him. It seem where ever Tommy went danger seem to follow closely, it was bad enough interest groups would probably want him dead, but he had a stalker on one hand, trying to get their claws into him. 

This proved very difficult, and even though Kim always rises upward to the meaning of her name Quintessa, there would be a limit of course until the final straw would be broken, and she would crack under pressure. Sighing, Kim slip into the chair, and started to type a quick response back to Lazarus, after all it would be good if she gotten to the bottom of this. 

_Lazarus, _

I've gotten your e-mail obviously, I will be viewing the files, and soon, however let me tell you I don't appreciate surprises especially if it is from old friends. Don't tell me that this is going to end up as a tag team sort of protection deal. I have enough troubles as it handling Oliver's dare devil life style. I'll write back, after finishing my evaluation of current situation. 

Quintessa 

Standing up, Kim typed down the command for download for data stream, and walked to the kitchen to get the coffee ready. While preparing, the instant coffee, she grabs some cream and dumped it in. Then swinging around, she walked back to the computer, her eyes widen slightly, when she takes a gander at the murdered man's face. It was obvious that Larry Johnson held some resemblance to Tommy, the hair, and the facial bone structure. Only difference that this man had against Tommy was the hardness of his face, and the coldness of his glances, almost calculating in the photograph. Whoever he seem to be he didn't honestly appear to be an honest character so to speak. 

Clicking the x on the box to close the window, the former ranger, clicked on the play button of her player, to watch the camera footage. Slowly, Kim watched the events played out, how there was women with long hair, walking with the man, acting sort of languish, as they walked away from hot legs. Then the driving away from the location that the victim was last seen, the footage couldn't seem to get a clear image of the women, even though they had a accurate side shot of Johnson. The image changes to another camera this time on the outskirts of the complex, all that Kim could see was the shadow of the outlines as they made it within the facilities, then it stopped, with the figure of the lady leaving. 

Leaning back, Kim pondered about the timing of the crime, also that she would have liked to have heard more, perhaps even learned what exactly the individual had done at the time while inside the complex. It also made her slightly peeved that their were no images taken inside the complex, since they hadn't thought of installing cameras in the room only outside. Rather stupid in her opinion, standing up, she closed the laptop, and started to put it away in the hidden compartment. A knock was heard on her door, wondering who it could be, she waltz over, and looked through the peep hole noticing that Tommy was standing outside of her door. Jerking it open, "Hi." 

"Ah HI!" Tommy grin slightly and pulled out a pot full of coffee, "I thought that I could offer something too the grumpy bear name Kim today." 

"Very funny!" Kim gestured for him to come in, once he was in, she shut the door and gave him an odd look. "So what do I owe this pleasure hnn?" 

Rubbing his neck, a bit Tommy l gave a sheepish smile, "Well it isn't really me that is doing the pleasure Kim. I just receive word from Jason, that he wants you to go and well have breakfast with them." 

Feeling slightly corner, Kim felt her hands tremble, when picking up the cup off her desk, to bring it to the kitchen. "Oh? How long do I have to get well dressed?" 

Tommy smiles not noticing the nervous look on the former ranger's face. "Well about two hours, Jason said that he wanted me to warn you three hours ahead of schedule, since you use to take so much time getting ready." 

"Very funny." Childishly Kim stuck her tongue out at the former White Ranger. "Next time I'll be sure to shut the door in your face for that comment." Placing the cup in the sink, she walked by him, "However, since you were so kind to tell me." She started to unbutton her pajama top, "Get out!" 

Feeling his body start to heat up, Tommy made his way toward the door. "Jason is right you are a bear, when you don't have your morning coffee." Smirking, when he just manage to exit before a pillow slam itself to the hastily closed door, it opened where he poked his head in, "Your so mean!" Then he slammed shut quickly, after that parting shot, from the racer. 

**Illusion Studios **

Driving along the road, Cassie Chan glances around the area, while checking the map from her navigator, finally locating the sign for Illusion Studios; she pulled into the parking lot. It was amusing that when she graduated from a four-year university funded by NASA since, she did part time work with him, due that she would end up as a voice actor. Her dreams of becoming a singer, didn't necessary take off, like how she was planning, yet it didn't necessary mean that she wouldn't be able to do some singles for the cartoons, and Anime series that required dubbing. 

[Note: Anime are those shows like Trigun, Card Captor Sakura, Inuyasha, Kenshin, etc. Originally, these anime come from Japan and have the voicing of the Japanese voice actors, called Seiyuu. Now dubbing is the word for having English voice actors replace over the Japanese voice actors in the sound placement. In a way, it is like having Harry Potter speaking French, Japanese, Hungarian, etc.] 

Stepping out of her white Honda Civic, Cassie grabs her purse, and walked toward the doors, opening it, she showed her paperwork's to the workers there. Relieved that she wasn't late, by the gesture of a clock, "Ah Miss Chan." A warm voice called out to her, turning a bit she spotted an elderly man with a cane; he was wearing a suit, and a funny looking hat. 

"Ah yes?" Cassie smiled, as she was ushered by the older man through several sets of halls. 

"I am Alfred Ortega." The Elder man spoke, "The director of the dubbing for **Operation AI**." He smiles slightly in amusement, "The other's are waiting for you now, I hope you don't mind meeting them now?" 

"That's fine Mr. Ortega." Cassie felt her shoulders being squeezed gently. 

Alfred was grinning slightly, when he lead her through another door. "Call me Al." 

"Alright, but I insist you call me Cassie." Cassie felt herself cheered up by the older gentleman; it was comforting like an old grandfather that she visited but past away. They walked into a conference room; already it was set up, ready for twelve people at least. Already some of the chairs were occupied with individuals that were talking to one another. 

Alfred cleared his voice, "Attention, it seems that everyone is now here, already. This is Cassandra Chan." 

All eyes shifted to Cassie, making her feel nervous glancing a bit. "Cassie?" A voice called out from the group, until she manages to level eyes with soft mocha eyes. 

"Adam?" Cassie blinked slightly surprised at seeing the former ranger in her mist. "What are you doing here?" 

Adam smiled widely, and popped out of his chair to walk up to her, giving her slightly a hug. "What do you mean what I am doing here? I work here." He chuckles at her startled expression, this drew amusement from the other eleven people that sat around the chair. 

"Hey Park! Stop hogging the girl, some of us would like to get this meeting on after all." A red haired man smirks, while leaning back in his chair, this made both Adam and Cassie flush at all the attention they were drawing. 

Alfred smirks, "He is right Adam, Cassie, we do need to get this show on the road." Gesturing his cane, he watched Adam situate Cassie next to him. Inwardly, he acknowledge there was a certain bond between the two, he would have to find out if there is anything more inside their relationship. "Alright, all of you know that I am Alfred Ortega the director for the dubbing of Operation AI. Now, most of you have already done many dubbing or are just getting into the gist of things. I would like each one of you to introduce yourselves and perhaps give us a bit of personal information, like the voice acting series you have done." 

"I guess I am up, since I am near Al." An African American smiles, her green eyes seem rather uncommon, "Hi I am Martha Samson. You can call me Mar. I've done dubbing for shows like 'Candidate Falls,' 'Jenga wars,' 'Rose of Uma,' so on so forth." Gesturing with her yellow painted nails, while winking slightly, "I love driving cars, and find it fascinating to go bar hopping once in a while." This drew laughter from some around her, while Al coughed back a snicker. 

[Note: I am making up titles of Anime shows, since I don't want to infringe on other people's work, or even end up in a lawsuit O.o] 

Moving on the man beside Martha was a man with dark brown hair that fell around in curls; his eyes were in the color of aqua. "Greetings," the man's low tenor voice came across the conference table, "My name is Charles Baker, I did shows like, 'Last Rites,' 'Universe Wars,' 'Love Percentage 2.1' I also did a few dubbings with Mar, you can say I got dragged along with her to this set up." Laughing slightly, he placed his hand behind his head, while leaning back relaxed. 

"You're always acting this way Charlie." The man across from him rolled his dark eyes at the other. "Hi, my name is Peter Simon, I've known Charlie over there for a while, we belong in the same group the three of us." He tilted his dark head toward Martha. "You can call us a group set up. Pretty much what they have done in dubbing, I pretty much was with them." 

"Oh just shove that cocky attitude Pete." Martha laughed, making Adam and Cassie glance at one another with questions in their eyes. 

Charles shakes his head, "Your so full of yourself, but don't let him fool you, he is a prankster that he is…now how about you two?" 

Adam grinned at the easy manner that Charles spoke, "Well I am Adam Park of course you guys know that," Jokingly, he jested, feeling a bit easy with the friendly display of playfulness, "I've done series like 'Guns of the West,' 'Fox Rain,' and others. Me and Cassie here, known each other for a while, we've also been friends. I didn't know however that she would have been working here though." 

Perkily Cassie stuck her nose up, "Same goes to you too Adam!" While losing her façade and bursting out in laughter, "Anyways, you guys can call me Cassie." Grinning slyly, "I've done shows like 'Voice of Kali,' 'Watch me Nora,' 'Goddess Wing,' and other things, like singing singles for the Anime openings." 

Alfred slaps his cane on the table, "Alright then, since we have done the introduction's I'll give you the basic's of who is playing what, and the story line." 

All five became quiet, as Alfred started to pull out the scripts, "This is for the first episode. This story is called Operation AI, it is goes where a teenager by the name of Aki the son of a famous scientist, goes to see his father. However a storm is coming, when he gets there to the building, his father is working, but there is a black out. Then lightning struck, and it hit a main circuit board the there is a explosion, and Aki's father is killed, while trying to save the project." Alfred took a sip of his water, as he went on, "Now in the end, Aki witness the death of his father, but before the man died he told him to go help AI, the tube that his father saved opens, to reveal a girl. Aki of course, takes the girl with him." 

Adam read some of the script and found a liking to what he found, "So this is going to be one of those Artificial Intelligent Being right?" 

"Yes, it is, there will be the agent's of the corporation wanting to get a hand on AI." Alfred stated in amusement, "We are going to have some of you guys double play some of the characters of course. Adam would be playing the part of Aki," he gestured to the paper listing the cast, "Cassie will be AI. Where as Pete will be Taka the corporation head, that wants AI, Pete will play Aki's father Suoh, then play Gen the Agent hired by Taka to track down AI, Mar will play Rika, Aki's mother." 

Cassie glances down at the script slightly wondering about her character, "Are we going to be using the Japanese songs like usual? Or are we going to make it into English version instead?" 

Alfred ponders slightly, "Well we could, however the problem is that the Japanese song is sort of hard, and we don't necessary have anyone music incline, let alone able to translate the words correctly." 

Martha nodded her head, "Besides wouldn't it cost a lot of money and all? And don't we have to get permission and all?" 

"Well we could get permission." Peter joined in slightly, "It wouldn't be hard, since if I remember we talked to those from the Japanese district that created the songs before remember Charlie?" 

"Yeah, and I think Al wouldn't have trouble at all getting any permission from them, since it would only be changing the words." Charlie chimed in slightly, "Though he is right about a translator and a person that can sing it correctly." 

"Well the translations won't be a problem." Adam cut in slightly, "I know Japanese, I could help out, and I am sure that Cassie here can figure out how to use them into the music score." 

Cassie nodded her head, "It would be something different of course, and beside I am willing to work on it on my spare time, if Adam is willing that is." Smiling when she saw him nod his head in agreement, turning a bit to look at Al expectantly, this was what she wanted to do, after all voice acting only went to a certain extent for her. She would love to sing, as well even if it was for anime series. 

"Well then." Al felt rather refreshed that these young people would be so willing to volunteer for this sort of job, "However I do have a condition." 

"What is that?" Cassie asked nervously. 

Al smiled inwardly at her display, "I at least pay you both for your work." Winking slightly, watching Cassie glance over at Adam happily, Al knew that it was good choice to pick this group for the dubbing; there was chemistry between these individuals. "I want you guys today is watch the first episode with subtitles, I have already set up the screens and everything, and there are food, and popcorn for us." This earned appreciative whistles from Charles and Peter. 

Standing up Charles slug an arm around Peter and Martha, "Come on along Pete, Mar lets get ourselves some grub." 

Earning a whack on the head by Peter, and a laugh from Martha, "Your always thinking about food Pete, and your going to split the seam of your pants if you keep this up." 

"Don't worry Mar, he won't gain those pounds, since he seem to run them off every morning." Peter reassured her, as they follow behind Alfred, Cassie shook her head slightly at the display of friendship. 

"They sort of remind me of people we use to know." Adam muttered softly for only Cassie's benefit. 

Laughing slightly, "Well I can see a bit of Rocky, Aisha, and you in those three." Her eyes soften, when looking at Adam, "Well at least from the videos that Tommy showed us." 

"You still keep in contact with Tommy?" Adam looked surprised, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Well, if you remember Mr. Park." Cassie stated flatly, "Even though you visit us poor Space Rangers, in NASA, and even sometimes work with us, you don't necessary know everything that is going on, especially when your so busy." Scowling slightly, "After all you just flat out resigned out of no where in NASA and disappeared, do you honestly know how worried I was?" 

"But—" Adam stuttered as he backed away from the angrily aura from Cassie, "I told Andros that I was taking a Hiatus, I didn't resigned from NASA. Where the hell did you get that sort of idea?" 

"TJ told me, that he saw forms with your name on it saying that you resigned." Cassie said puzzled, slightly deflated, "Aren't you resigning?" 

Adam sighed slightly, "No I didn't, those papers TJ probably saw were my request for three months off." 

"Oh?" Cassie now was puzzled, "Why would you need three months off?" Curious, and yet embarrassed at her burst of candor, "I mean you don't have to tell me but…" 

A hand clamp over her lips, while Adam gave her a cocky smile, "Now Cassie, I want to clear the air, before you end up frying me to pieces alright?" Satisfied when her head nodded in his hands, "Okay reason for the three months off is that I went to visit my grandparents in Japan. Also to cheer on my little cousins who were at a tournament." Releasing his hand from Cassie's lips he felt them tingle slightly from the imprint on them, a faint flush crept upon his cheeks, from his bold actions. "The trip was a personal one, and well sort of out of no where, I got a call from my grandma telling me that it was time, and that she was sorry she didn't call earlier, and well, lets say you know how flighty some people are in remembering." 

"Ah I see, but that still doesn't tell me why you didn't tell us or at least to let us know?" Cassie said frankly upset. 

"I did!" The former ranger seem rather frustrated, "I called and left messages, I thought you guys would have known from those messages." 

"Wait did you say messages?" Cassie eyeing Adam when he nodded his head, "Okay, whose machine did you call?" 

"I called Andros's answering machine." Puzzled, when Cassie slapped her hand to her forehead, then grab his shirt and stared into his eyes. 

"That is why! Never-ever try to call Andros's answering machine, that thing is broken, it has always been broken, it is just our dear red shirted friend doesn't want to part with it, he insists that he can fix it." Cassie sighs softly, "I thought you would have known by now that Andros's answering machine is a piece of crap." 

"Well how the hell was I suppose to know?" Adam rub his hand through his short hair, he had cut it for a while. The long length that it use to, wasn't exactly formatted for driving, especially, when one owned a jeep, that didn't have any covering. "So at least can you forgive me for not knowing that Andros's machine is stupid?" 

This earned a smile from the petite Asian, "Sure! It will on one condition." 

Warily Adam stared at her, "And what would that be?" 

"You get to help me clean the horses stables, that I volunteered for…" Cassie grinned, at the groan from Adam; it was evident that horses became another obsession to the petite girl, when Adam introduced her to riding. "Hey not my fault, remember you're the one that taught me how to ride." 

"Yes I taught you how to ride, it didn't meant I wanted you to become obsessed with them and start to become a horse trainer!" Adam muttered through his hands covering his face, peeking out slightly through the cervices of his fingers. "But fine then I'll help you out, but is there any particular reason as to why you want me there?" 

"Oh, you know…" Cassie started to massage his arms, in a teasing way, "Your so strong and all," high pitching her voice to sound like a damsel in distress. "And a little o'gal like me can't hold a lick to you after all." 

Amused at her antics, he threw his voice into a lower pitch, "Well ma'am it is a man's solemn duty to help a damsel in need." Winking slightly, "especially one so Purdy as you, yes siree." 

"Oh my hero." Cassie started to fan herself with the script of paper that she gotten from Alfred, "but on a honest note, Adam there is someone I want you to meet." 

"Someone?" Raising an eyebrow slightly, "In the horse stables?" Grinning slightly "Or are you telling me you found a new love interest?" Adam always-admired Cassie's openhearted gestures, toward animals, it was the same rather deal she given to humans. Yet, when he first met her, he found her to be almost shy like him, it was what drew him to her at first. However, like usual, he ended up blowing it, if it weren't for his friends, and hers helping him out with his shy problems. He would have never gotten to know the steady fast friendship between the pink Astro ranger and himself. 

"Well alright, it is a new somebody, or horse if we can be more specific." Cassie laughed, "Besides I want you to be friends with him, he is so nice and gentle, and he sort of reminds me of you." 

"Of me?" Adam shakes his head slightly, "I don't know whether to be flattered or to be insulted." 

"You can take it anyway cowboy." Cassie smirks, and began to drag him toward the room, "Come on we are late, already if we keep this up, I bet they are wondering whether or not we were doing something naughty." 

"I think they already are wondering Cass, just by how you walked in, and our surprise." Adam stated as they finally entered the room, already the cast had settled in, and Al was already with a remote control switching the system on. 

"What took you guys so long?" Mar snickers slightly, in a conspiracy note. "If you guys didn't come in soon, we would have to send out the dogs to get you guys back." 

"Well, that wasn't really the case." Charles snicker, "We just thought you guys instead eloped or something." Earning a elbow in his gut, "Ow why did you have to do that Pete?" 

Whining slightly, at being manhandled by his friend, "You could be more discrete you know." Peter said stiffly, while sipping a light beer, his eyes were dancing with merriment. 

Flushing slightly Adam grabbed a can of soda and slid himself into a comfortable sofa, "We were just catching up a bit that is all." 

"Yea." Cassie chimed in, as she grab for a bottle of water, "We haven't seen each other in three months. Besides all we are just friends." 

If she had looked carefully, the former pink Astro ranger would have noticed the bitterness that crossed Adam's face, "Yeah we're just friends." 

Charles caught the look, and glanced at the other two, noticing they did too. Nodding his head slightly, he tilted his head to Mar signaling silently to her, when he received her look, he felt better, at least he knew that Mar would do something to help these two. After all, it wasn't entirely easy for anyone to recognize something that seem to blind to them. Al coughing in amusement, and wave his cane a bit, "Alright here we go guys, the show is about to begin." Clicking the play button, he went to sit down, getting comfortable, watching the first episode of Operation AI. 

**Tiffany's**

Tommy and Kim made it to Tiffany's for Breakfast already they could see Jason, sitting beside Katherine, Tanya was with them, and so was Trini. When they both walked next to the table, Trini turned around, her eyes light up, and she jumped out of her hair pouncing on Kim. "Kim!" Trini cried out, while giving a hug to her long friend, "My you have changed?" 

"It's been so long Trini." Kim smiled, while smoothing her hands down her brown slacks, and white top. "You haven't aged a bit Trini." Being pulled down to sit next to Trini, she felt Tommy take the seat beside her and Tanya, once he had clasp hands with Jason. 

"Hi Kim." Katherine smiled a warm welcome to her friend. 

Kim taking Katherine's hand squeezed it, "It has been so long Kat. I heard that congratulations are in order." Winking slightly, "Are you sure you want to get marry to this slob?" 

Pointing a finger at Jason, "Hey I resent that Kim." Jason pouted, while his lips split into a wide grin, "Though are you still coming to our wedding?" 

"Of course I am." Kim smirks, "After all I have to watch my Big Brother get marry. After all I can't let you go with out ribbing you for finally tying a knot." 

Tommy chuckle, "Well at least we know who is going to get the old shackle and chain." 

Tanya of course raised her glass up, "I can certainly can toast my water to that." 

"Same here," Trini smirks lightly, "It would be good to see Jason finally make me an aunty." Lifting her glass with them, her gold ring shone slightly in the light. "Besides, I haven't yet gotten to the point of having kids with my husband." 

"Husband?" Tommy felt his chin dropped, "Why Trini you sly dog when did you exactly get married?" 

Jason snickers, "You're not the only one surprised, she just told us about it before you guys came along." 

"Well is he hot?" Kim mentioned, innocently, watching Tommy choke on his glass of water. 

"Hey Tommy are you alright?" Tanya thumped his back, amused that her former leader would end up all choked up on a question like that from Kim. 

Trini pulled out a photo from her purse and placed it on the table, "His name is Lindon Harton, and yes he is a hunk." 

Katherine whistled, "Oh my goodness, where did you find this guy Trini, he is absolutely gorgeous." Satisfied at Jason's huffing response, to his fiancés gushing, at Trini's husband, though she wouldn't tell him just yet, that her eyes were only for him, beside it was all for fun. 

"Kat is right, he is a hunk." Tanya giggled, "Look at him, he is well built, and those green eyes must be something…" 

"Well he is my pride, as for finding him, it was more like he found me…" Trini lifted the photo dreamily, "The cat is a blue spotted Himalayan named Karupin, she is our baby, and he gave her to me of course." 

"How sweet." Kim smiled, "I am glad your so happy Trini." 

"Same here Kim." Trini laughs softly, "Which reminds me, when are you two going to every get your act together and start walking on the right rode?" Noting that her statement seem to send both Kim and Tommy into faint flush of red, "After all you guys aren't getting younger, and I would like to see you guys happy too." 

"Trini aren't you a bit in a rush to see them together?" Tanya tried to smooth over the uncomfortable feeling that the other two were experience. 

"Not at all." Trini gave the two evil eyed look, "It was already clear that the heavens wanted these two together, if they weren't being so pig headed I would be an aunt by now." 

This dream laughter around them making Kim and Tommy cringed at the condolence tones. Luckily, before any could argue, they were interrupted by the waitress, standing beside them, "Here are the menus." A lady by Candy winked at them, as she settled the items around them. "Can I take any orders of drinks first?" This drew everyone's attention as they began their breakfast, some were even very hungry from their flight, others just were relieve that now things would be focused on more less uncomfortable topics. 

**NASA**

The former Red Ranger sat on his chair in a segment of the NASA complex in Angel Grove. 

[Note: I used NASA instead of NASADA from the PR continuity, but honestly, I got annoyed with the word NASADA, and the continuity itself seem rather screwy. After all, how in the world can there be a space base in Angel Grove? Also please don't sue me NASA, I really love you guy's works and I am a very poor author.] 

Already sketches for the newly developed plans for the space ring they would install near the Moon. The plan was to colonize a small settlement on the rocky surface of the moon, however they would have to set up shields that would make sure that debris that normally hit the moon instead of the Earth, wouldn't damage the new settlement. It was a rather something that would take time and implementation of the finish minds, let alone some of the former rangers to help-out. Already Zhane, Andros, Ashley, were busy working on the sketches, Karone was next to some of the scientists after having returned from Mirinoi once Terra Venture colonist were settled there. 

Andros busily looked over some of the sketched, glancing at his watch he smiled at his sister. "Karone, I am going to make that phone call for Jason." 

Karone grinned as she nodded her head at her brother. "Sure Andros." Her blonde hair curved longer behind her back against the leather suit she wore. 

Walking past Zhane, he felt his friend gave him a nudge slightly, telepathically. Glaring a bit at the silver hair boy, he walked onward to the phone picking it up, he dial the phone number that was given to him. A few dial tones and a sleepy voice picked up. "This is Cranston what do you want?" 

"Nothing much Billy." Andros said vaguely amused, "Except for you to go to one of your pal's weddings." 

"What?" Billy jerked a bit awake from his desk, at his living quarters. "Whose this?" 

"Andros, you know the alien that met you on Aquitar, former ranger of the Astro Rangers." He narrowed his eyes slightly, "And a old friend of yours, that met you on Aquitar…so on so forth." 

"Andros?" Billy felt slightly surprised, as he woke up, "How you find me?" 

"Well when you work for NASA it seems your allow certain access, especially, when they think that you need one of the top scientists to help out on the Moon Settlement." 

"Andros, what exactly do you mean by wedding?" Billy yawn slightly, "I don't know anybody that is getting married." 

"Well considering how long you haven't been keeping contact I can see why, but for your information it is Jason Scott that is getting married to Katherine Hillard." Andros spoke calmly, as he reached for a cup of coffee, "Jason called in some shots, and manage to get a hold of me, I didn't tell him that I knew you from way back of course." Cocking his head slightly, when he heard his sister laugh with Ashley, when Zhane fell off the table. "You can say that, I thought it was your story to tell them, not really mine." 

"Thanks a lot." Billy replied coldly, "As for Jason, I am not certain if I should be going, after all I am not necessary the same person that I was before…" 

"Yes that is true, but your still William Cranston, friend to Jason, and those other teammates of yours in their hearts, so I suggest for you to attend the wedding, and the ten year reunion." Andros stated quietly, "I don't want to have a conflict between things, with your friend, and I really honestly think that it is a way for you to find closure." 

"How would you know how I feel?" Billy hissed slightly. 

"Indeed how would I know." Andros stated bitterly, "But listen to me Billy, they are still your friend, if not doing it for yourself do it for them, after all you owe them all those times they save your stubborn rear. Besides if you don't go I'll be sure that they know all aspects of your life, from small to large, and perhaps even let it slip to the top brass about those projects you been doing without their authorization." 

"How did you know?" The former blue ranger felt surprised, that anyone would know about his experiments. 

"Lets say that your not the only one that is able to get information on others Billy. So go to the party and the wedding, that is all I ask of you." Andros gave a final note. 

Fine then!" Billy replied curtly, "I'll freaking go then." Unhappy with the prospect of being slightly emotionally blacked mailed. He then slammed the phone down, at least satisfied that he manage to ring the leader of the Astro Rangers ears, even though it was rather childish. 

Andros jerked his head a bit and stared at the phone, his lips lifted upward into a smirk. "You okay Dros?" Zhane walked next to his friend looking concerned. 

"Yeah! I just manage to hit a bulls eye, and the person on the other end didn't really like it." Andros set the phone down he felt Zhane slug an arm around his shoulder. 

"Dros your scary, when you manage to get your way with anything." Zhane snickers, "I am certainly glad that your on our side." 

"I am sure that you are Zhane, especially when it comes to war games." Andros laughed slightly and walked with his friend over to the table to get some more work done. "Do you know when Cassie will be back to give us a hand, with some of the specks?" 

"Well she was supposed to come in a couple of hours ago." Ashley said a bit worried, "I wonder if she is already working hard on that whole new job she was excited about." 

"What job?" Karone asked curiously. 

Ashley shrugged, "Well I am not really sure, it had to do with her singing or something I guess, I wasn't playing attention at the time, since I was blow drying my hair while talking to her over the phone." 

"How can you talk and blow dry your hair at the same time?" Andros now floored at the prospect of something that odd. 

"Oh you just have to speak up really louder that is all." Ashley said in a matter of fact voice. 

They just looked at her slightly, then Andros just shook his head slightly, "I've gotten a e-mail from Adam, it seems that he is going to be coming back into work." 

"I thought he resigned." Zhane asked puzzled. 

"So did I?" Andros look faintly amused, "But it seem that there was a mistake, he was just going on a hiatus, I asked the commander and he informed me of this. I guess those forms that TJ saw weren't really resignation forms, but a vacation for three months." 

"Well that is marvelous why didn't he give you a buzz then?" Karone asked quietly. 

"Well even if he did he would have trouble remember, Andros's answering machine is a piece of crap. Everyone knows, except maybe Adam." Ashley snickers. "I told you that you should have gotten rid of that junk." 

"Hey I can fix it." Andros protested. 

"Yeah right." Zhane mumbles slightly, while he pulls out a timetable. This drew laughter in the room, while Andros flushed red, at the insults that were being thrown at his answering machine. 

**Angel Grove University**

Ironically, Kimberly managed to excuse herself from the breakfast earlier, when she pleaded that she had office hours to go too, after informing the rest of the others that she was a Professor for Angel Grover University. She was certain that this brought up more questions, that Tommy would probably be subjected too, sure she felt guilty leaving him to deal with the story of how they both bumped into each other. Yet, she didn't think she could keep up the façade of being the cheerful Kim that the other's knew, it was tiring, and it brought to many memories that she didn't want to go into. 

Pulling out a cigarette, her fingers fumbled with the lighter until it snipped on, tugging it to her cigarette, she breathe in a relief of sigh, as the nicotine ran through her body. Glancing around, Kim locked her door, after placing a note on the door, requesting if they were students of hers to knock loudly, this would ensure that she could get some privacy, and be forewarned, puffing tiredly, she pulled out her small hand pocket palm pilot. Checking to make sure that Tommy was fine, she clicked some of the windows closed, and started to type in some commands. A screened booted up to show Mayor Williams looking at her impatiently. "What took you so damn long?" His voice seems rather impatient and upset. 

"Gees sorry Janus, I didn't think you were waiting that long for me." Kim purred lightly in amusement, "Besides I sort of got caught up in a breakfast meeting with some old friends. Anyways, I've already checked out the files that Lazarus showed me, what is the scoop about this old friend of mine." 

"Well if you had hurried up Quintessa, we wouldn't be having this problem." Harold coughed slightly, and glanced around his office, "Your friend Trini Kwan seem to have landed herself in trouble." 

Kim felt her face harden slightly, "What sort of trouble?" 

"Remember that problem I told you about regarding the Japanese Mafia and all?" Janus said grimly, while taking a sip of his brandy. 

"Yeah I vague remember you telling me that head quarters are right now having a field day with the Japan case, about the mafia and weapons or something. What does this got to do with Trini?" Kim looked grimly, while pulling on her cigarette. 

Janus smirks slightly, "Well Miss Kwan." 

"Actually Trini is married now, call her Trini Kwan instead, cause she didn't accept her husband's last name." Kim waved her hand around, "But do go on." 

Scowling slightly, "Oh put a sock in it Quintessa." 

"I'm all ears Janus." Kim taunted. 

"Anyways! Trini Kwan is part of the Geneva Peace Talks. It seems they already branched outward toward Japan, and are sending in diplomats to talk peace with them. For a while, Japan has various weapons in thie vicinity, even though there has been that whole treaty that demands them not to arm themselves or creating a militia ever since the World War II incident." Janus took another gulp of his brandy, "Well your friend one year ago, went there and helped-out regarding the whole disarming of weapons, since there has been a high increase of arms in the neighborhoods." 

Janus leans back slightly in his chair, "Your friend, of course manage to help out on the disarming due to her talks of peace, she convince many of the people to give up their weapons, and open the minds of the young. Her talks was so inspiration that it cause the next generations in the Mafia to give up their weapons, this cause the Mafia's power to diminish. The main core of the Japanese Mafia wanted their young to follow them, and they also wanted to be armed with weapons, they have for many years instilled fear into those cities, and neighborhoods for a while, but due to your friend, things started to deteriorate." 

"So in simple terms, they don't want Trini to interfere anymore in disarming, or having people revolting against them, saying they don't want weapons." Kim watched him nod slightly, "So I take it they want her out of the picture, and they I take it the Mafia manage to instill fear that to protect themselves, they need strong weapons to help out in their neighborhood to look after themselves sort of deal." 

"Bingo!" Janus commented, "The syndicate have been trying to grab the main guys, in the Japanese Mafia, but they aren't having any luck. The weapons however are becoming more dangerous, if they can't get the younger members to stay, they instead would get more high power weapons to make sure that the people around them would stay." 

"Are you telling me that the Japanese Mafia are after some nuclear weapons?" Kim looked slightly concerned. 

Janus nodded his head, "Yes, they are, and it seems they have a seller ready to deal them with old wonderful stolen arms." 

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Kim stated in faint displeasure. 

"Nope! I am not even pulling your leg, Quintessa." Janus gulped down more of his hard liquor, "Wish I was, but I am not even remotely laughing at this, if they manage to get their hands on it, then big time warfare here we come." 

"So what exactly are the syndicates going to do about Trini?" Kim looked slightly ill at the prospect of weapons of mass destruction in the hands of childish individual. 

"We need Kwan to stay alive, she is the only one able to keep thing peaceful since she is the link between two worlds. She inspires those around her, and in a way, if things turn sour, we might need her in peace talking to help-out Japan, perhaps even sooth the natives. However, the Mafia doesn't want her alive, so they sent out some killers. It seems that you will be pulling a double jointed case." 

"You honestly must be joking me, I can barely handle Oliver, and you expect me to keep an eye on Trini too?" Kim felt the stress growing unbearable. 

Janus waves his hand away in faint amusement, "No, you won't be taking on Trini's protection, there has been an agent that been under wrap for a while in her mist. We just never found it necessary to activate him for her." 

This drew suspicious glances from Kim, "So your telling me that you had an agent, and you never assigned him to Trini before, but his been near her all this time, on what other assignments?" 

"Besides gathering information and making sure that things don't go haywire in the Peace Talks?" Janus felt amused, "Well that was all he was suppose to do was to keep an eye on the Peace Talk. We have already alerted him about the troubles going on with Trini of course." 

"I see…when will I be expecting him in?" Kim didn't have a good feeling about this at all. 

"We need you to hold the fort, until he gets things settled in Geneva, he has one day right now that is to fix things, then be on the concord over to Angel Grove to keep an eye on Trini. His code name is Central." Janus replied, while sipping his brandy. 

Kim blinked slightly, "Central, you mean the hacker?" 

"The one and the same, his been working for us for quite a while now." Janus snickers, "Though he did file for none life threatening jobs, but it seems this assignment was an exception. 

"I am sure it was, be sure to keep me informed on his arrival, I might want to meet him after all." Kim wasn't really pleased with having another case let alone another operative in her domain, but for now, all she could do was make sure that Tommy stays alive. 

"Will do Quintessa." Janus then switched off the program, he wasn't happy with recent developments regarding the Japanese Mafia, right now the waters were going to become even more murky then ever. "You better make sure that they stay alive Quintessa." 

Kim shut the screen with the communication's log and switched it back to the security detail on Tommy. Reassured that he wasn't in any danger, when he was still at the breakfast table, already she was making logs on tagging Trini so that way, things would be set for her safety. "This job just gets shittier." Putting out her cigarette in the ash tray, she slip it into her drawer. 

A knock ran through her office door, standing up, she slipped the palm pilot into the pocket of her slacks and walked to the door. Opening it, she noticed that it was her student Alex Crusher. "Professor Hart." 

"Yes Mr. Crusher?" Kim opened the door, and walked to her chair, "Are you having problems with the material?" Concerned that he wouldn't be following the information. 

"Well yes, I am a bit confused about the Chumash, did they have a literal form of communication in writing?" Alex said, his clear baby blue eyes, his sandy dirty hair shone in the light. "I know that perhaps they might but still, I was wondering if you could tell me exactly…" 

"Why sure that is no problem if you want some more emphasize." Kim pronounced gladly that some of her students were getting into more detail aspect of history. Beside it was a way for her to lose herself and stop worrying about what ifs that were going to pop up. 

**Illusion Studio**

The lights turned on, Adam glanced down to see in amusement that Cassie was leaning on him; her head was partly on his chest, somewhere during the show. Cassie had sat with him on the couch and had drifted to sleep on his arm; it was there that she migrated onto his chest, where he held her so that she might not fall off the couch. 

The group of them had decided that they wanted to see as much of the anime as possible, this resulted them staying for a bit longer, then usual. They had finished up to episode five already, Al of course had left them alone. 

Martha was smirking slightly at Adam, "Having trouble?" 

"Well not really…" Gently Adam eased Cassie into his lap and then picked her up easily in his arms. In his hand, he held her purse, "I might take her home, and it seems she isn't in any shape to wake up." 

"I can always drive your car to her home, and the others can follow, since we carpooled and all. That way we can just leave your car in front of her house, and you can take it back to your place." Peter offered, while he stretched out the kinks in his neck. 

"Thanks!" Adam shifted Cassie a bit and pulled out his keys tossing it to Peter. "Just follow her car, with mine, and we can split once we get her there." 

The others nod their heads, already adjusting to their new family now, in the voice acting business. "We'll be following you then. Mar's you can drive the car." Peter responded, as he walked behind Adam. 

Alfred met them at the door. "See you guys in two days, be sure to read the script and be ready we are going to start dubbing soon." 

"Sure Al, see you later." Adam called out with the others as they left, it was by pure luck that Adam managed to shift Cassie and pull out the keys from her purse, while unlocking the door. He counted himself as even more lucky that he was able to drive her car, since; he wasn't exactly comfortable with an automatic car. 

After all, his jeep was a stick shift, when he finally pulled up in the parking lot of her small house, he was rather glad, everything worked out. Peter had parked his car behind, and was already heading out with the other two in Mar's car. Waving to them as they left, with that, he pulled Cassie out of the car and made his way to the front of her door. Keying it open he manages to shut the door with his foot and steer his way, a bark was heard in greeting at his arrival. 

"Jetson be quiet." Adam whispered softly, glad that at least the golden retriever recognized him, after so long, and did as he was told. Glad that at least he visited Cassie's home at least a few times, for lunches, with the rest of the Rangers that worked for NASA at the time, he stroll through the hallway, until he entered her room. 

The color scheme was a soothing sky blue color, the furniture was oak, and there in the middle was a big four post bed, shifting Cassie, he slid open the blankets and slipped her into it. Just when he was about to leave he felt a hand still latched onto his sleeve, "Oh great." He hissed slightly. 

Cassie mumbled softly, "Comfy pillow no leave." Turning a bit, she dragged Adam into her bed, and cuddled up to him. 

"Shit." Adam cursed, knowing his parents wouldn't approve of his taking up foul language, but he couldn't help it, this was sheer torture for him. It was almost like the fate were just trying to mock him even more, by tempting him, on one side he didn't want to wake up Cassie. On another side, he hope to whoever was listening to him, that she wouldn't wake up while he was in this compromising situation, for all he knew she would freak out and band him from her life. "Crap!" He felt another tug from the pink Astro Ranger, this time her fingers seem to have lace with his belt, obviously in exasperation; he wouldn't be able to escape. Trying to get comfortable, he hoped that she would shift again, and loosen her grip on his clothes. 

Tired already from the long day, and all the up, and downs that life seem to throw to him, Adam felt himself drift slightly asleep. The warmth given off Cassie wasn't exactly helping him stay away, before he could think anymore, he fell asleep. 

**Angel Café**

The other's had left for a while leaving Trini and Tommy alone to their devise. Katherine had to go teach a class; Jason had to go check on his opera, while Tanya wanted to catch some more sleep. When they all left bidding their good byes, Trini had tugged Tommy along with her to Angel Café, thinking it would be a good place to be reacquainted with one of her old friends. 

Tommy not comfortable, sat with the petite Asian on a couch, while she sipped a tea from a dainty teacup. "So your telling me that you just didn't go after her when she gave you that note?" It had been a while and she was just recently hearing the details of why exactly Tommy wasn't with Kim. 

"Yes, I thought what with her receiving a boyfriend and all, that I shouldn't go and make waves." Tommy confessed, "Besides I thought that if I loved her I would let her go and live her life…" 

"Bullshit." Trini stated bluntly, startling Tommy whom never heard a foul word out of the calm girl. "Your lying to yourself, you just felt your male pride stunned and you were angry probably with her, like you are now…." 

Feeling like he as slapped in the face, he slowly look away, "You maybe right Trini, by the time I wanted to go see her I thought it was too late. I also got with Katherine, but in the end, it didn't work out, especially on my part. I know that I hurt Kat by trying to hold onto her when I was well…" 

"Katherine seems like a really nice person, inwardly I know that she probably knew you felt that way Tommy. But listen to me, if you keep these feelings, closed up like you are now, it is going to hurt you and Kim in the long run." Placing her well clipped manicured hands on his arm, "I want you two to be happy together, but there are lots of secrets, and ghosts between you two. We all honestly lost in touch with one another, and for that we are suffering, from awkwardness." 

"You don't seem to be having any trouble dealing with it Trini." Tommy said gently, "Actually what with you bustling about telling us what we should do. You seem to know more then we do about things…" 

Trini giggle slightly, while sipping her tea, calming herself, "I just act that way, because I've been through difficult issues when it comes to well peace talks." Winking slightly, "besides I've been watching you two, I can see that you both feel something for one another, but there are things that are holding you two back from each other…" Confessing softly, she place down her teacup and took his hands in hers, "Listen I sort of believe in leave readings, I did one for Kim when we were well together all those years ago." Petting his strong sturdy hands, "It said that you two would be facing many trials, but the bond is strong between you and her, for you both are one and the same." 

"You honestly believe in that stuff." Tommy blinked slightly, "Wow I never knew you to be one of those psychic people Trini." 

"The same goes for you and that arrow head that you're wearing right now Tommy." Trini nods her head to the arrowhead necklace that, he received from his brother David. "You think it probably brings you luck, each one of us believe in things, that are different, but the concepts are there." 

Automatically Tommy clasp his fingers around the arrowhead, smiling wanly at his friend, "I suppose your right, but honestly to tell me about my love life and all…" 

"It is the same response that I've gotten to Kim, but it is true, that you two are suffering right now." Trini lean back in her seat, "If it isn't remedy then well things will be…" 

"Have you ever done a reading for yourself?" Tommy phrased carefully, he watched the teacup that Trini pick up shake slightly. 

Dark eyes clasp with his, it was almost a torture look, "Yes. I have done one for myself." 

He wasn't use to that much pain before in someone his own age, "I know it is none of my business and all but—" 

Trini laughs softly, "When I did a tea reading, it told me that I would be parted from my soul mate, that we both would live different lives, we both would have face trials that are harsher." Tilted her head down, she swirl her teacup, "it also said that we both would have found someone else, and then suffer a loss of someone we truly dearly loved. Then by only then we would find each other my soul mate and I." Closing her eyes slightly at the thought of anymore-harsh trials she has to go through. 

"Did you guys suffer this loss yet?" Tommy asked clearly concerned. 

"I am not sure." Trini laughs softly, "These things can be misinterpret easily, "I can't say for whomever my soul mate is but I have reach that part where I have found someone in my life…" Lips curving slightly, "At least that part is right, I just hope that anything else is false." 

"But you aren't certain that the guy you found is your soul mate?" Tommy looked carefully at Trini. 

Trini shook her head, "I don't really want to think about it." Her fingers set the teacup onto is saucer gently, "I can't really tell the future, only give glimpses of it from the leaves, but I do believe that things will happen, whether by fate, or some other path that I must take. All I can do is be happy now, and face things that are ahead of me, just like you are doing." 

"Your very strong to be able to do that." Tommy gave a grim look, "But between me and Kim, I doubt we can go forward, or even backwards." 

"That's why you should talk to her." Trini pull out a box and placed it on the table, "This is something that was suppose to belong to you, but Kim never gave me the signal to give it to you, I was the holder of course, but I think she forgot." 

"What is it?" 

"Open it and take a look." Trini watched as he picked up the old, box that was wrapped in pink wrapping paper. His fingers twitched slightly, as he ripped off the wrapping paper, pulling it open he glances inside to see green bandanna. 

"I thought I've lost this." Tommy stared at it in wonder, as he pulled it out, "How did she?" 

"Kim found it, she went to the park, looking all over the place just to get it back for you." Feeling smug, "When she got back to her home, I was waiting there for her, since me and her were suppose to do a report together. You should have seen her Tommy." 

Swallowing at the thought of Kim running around, looking for something as insignificant as his bandanna, it struck a chord inside of him. "How did she look?" 

"Satisfied happy, but her hands were cut, from searching inside trashcans, you normally would think she wouldn't go through those types of things for just anyone. Especially when we know that our Kim would never go through the trash cans, that had bugs and stuff in it." 

Tommy felt touched, as he opened up the green material to see initials sewed in it. His fingers traced the letters, 'T.O.' and 'K.A.H,' "She even sewed these on?" 

"You do mean something to her Tommy." Her eyes soften, "She feels something for you deeply, everything that Kim does I am sure she has a reason." Petting his hands, "Our Kim would never hurt you, with out a reason, that is the Kim I know, she loves you deeply, and even now I know she does." 

"What should I do?" Tommy look uncertain in everything, he ever done, "I never asked her why, or even how come," shaking his head, "I've always thought that I wasn't worthy of her, even now I still that." 

"Tommy stop it with that whole self doubt thing, you have another chance with her, take it, second chances don't often come around for people." Trini gave him a stern look, "don't make you kick you all the way to Kim's side, I have better things to do with my time." 

Laughing, at the thought Tommy nodded his head, "Alright, I get the point I get it." 

"Good, now be a nice boy, and go talk to Kim." Trini mockingly petted him on the head. "Then come tell your Mommy Trini how it all turned out." 

Rolling his eyes at Trini's teasing, "Yes mother." 

**Cassie House**

A licking sensation woke Cassie slowly, opening her eyes, she moaned, "Jetson stop it." Awaking, she looks at the golden retriever that was by her side, shifting a warm lump groan beside her. Startled awake she stared at the figure at her side. "Adam?" Looking a bit shock, she glanced around noting that she was at her house, and that she was fully clothed. Breathing a sigh in relief, she slipped out of the bed, padding slightly, she rub her eyes, as she went down the hallway to the kitchen. Once inside she started to remember, falling asleep at the studio, wondering how she ended up in her house. Setting the coffeemaker up, she started to flip it on. 

Jetson barked, beside her side earning her attention. "Well at least I know that we didn't do anything, though Jetson you think you could have been a less of a welcoming doormat." Sighing when her dog barked in response, she rubbed the silky hair affectionately. 

A shuffling sounded in her room, glancing up, "What time is it? Adam yawns, as she collapsed on a chair, groggily, not realizing whom he was talking too. 

"It is lunch time." Cassie responded in amusement, "Can you tell me, how exactly I ended up back in my home Adam?" 

"Huh what?" Adam streamed his hand through his face, a silver ring with a red ruby in it flashed in the light. "Huh Cassie what you doing here?" 

Rolling her eyes, the former ranger hit Adam in the head with a rolled up piece of paper. "Come on Adam, we are in my home wake up!" 

"Oh, that's right." Adam shook his head, "Sorry, well you fell asleep in the studio, and we didn't want you to get into an accident, so the guys drove my car over and I drove yours, then we did a drop off sort of deal." 

"That still doesn't explain why you were in my bed." Cassie blew softly at the strands of hair that were getting in her face. 

Adam laughs softly, "You wouldn't let go of me, I tried to get your hands off my belt, but you wouldn't budge." Watching a faint flush run through the petite Asian, "Beside you were sort of cute and all I think you probably thought I was either a large pillow." 

_Yes a very comfortable pillow._ Cassie thought, while slapping herself mentally for thinking such way, "Well sorry about that…" Shaking her head, "Would you like some lunch? Well a late lunch," noting the time, "for putting up with me that is." 

Stuttering a bit, "Ah yes sure that is good." Adam rub his head, "I hope I am not intruding." 

"No your not…" Jetson barked slightly earning their attention, "Alright Jetson I'll get you lunch too." Cassie rolled her eyes, as she went over to the fridge. "Um…just as a warning, I only can make peanut butter sandwiches, I can't really cook." 

"That is fine, unless if you don't mind I could whip up some of my famous salmon rolls, that is if you have any salmon or rice." Adam beat himself over the head, for feeling this awkward; after all, it wasn't every day that he woke up, with the feeling of peace. The nightmares he usually had didn't seem to be coming back to him, let alone the recurring dreams. Most of the dreams were composed of his friends dying, or even being too late saving his family members. It all started a while back, even though he knew that the threat to the world was now minimized. However, a part of him wouldn't let go, of the fact that things were different, after all, he felt a bit guilty about dragging other teenagers to take over their places at rangers. 

It wasn't right, to hand over dangerous missions to someone so young, it was something that he couldn't get over. Each day he would see mistakes of what he done, handing over the powers to Carlos, it was one of the reasons that he wanted to watch over those new rangers. Especially, when he saw Cassie and Justin, they were young, and they didn't know that the powers weren't just for fun to jump high fast, and low. It was something that could be life threatening. 

So he watched onward, for them, making sure that they adjusted to the type of problems, his ring flashed lightly in the light. Rubbing it slightly, he remembered Zordon, and his promise to him, before he left them all alone at his final moments. Zordon, the adopted father that he looks up too, loved dearly, like every other ranger. 

"Hey are you alright?" Cassie waves her hand in front of Adam worried, when he just zoomed off. 

"Huh oh yea, sorry about that what did you say?" 

The former ranger look at her friend slightly worried, "I said that I might have some fish, and rice in my cupboard." Placing her hand to Adam's forehead, "Are you sure your alright?" 

"Yes, I am fine." Adam clasp his hand to Cassie's hand drawing it away, "Don't worry, I was just thinking about something." Staring at Adam a bit, she jerked him with her, to the couch. Hey where you taking me?" 

Cassie sat him down in one end, "Just shut up!" Taking both of his shoulders, she drew him into a hug, "Put your arms around me, and now close your eyes, and listen." 

Adam felt himself quiet, but did what she asked, it was rather odd in his opinion that Cassie would go into impulsive in her actions, normally it was Ashley that was impulsive. Slowly, all he could feel was a soft caress of energy around him, a comforting being next to him, making him feel welcomed. 

"I know your feeling worried about things…" Cassie whispered to him, "I can feel it from you, just find peace…inside…" Her voice lulled him gently, he felt his arms slowly connect to her back, feeling comforted. 

It was amazing that this one slip of girl had this much power over him. To calm him, to make him smile, almost like an attractive magnet that brings him forward with all his feelings and emotions. Maybe he was just obsessing with her traits, that he see as good, but inwardly, he knows that she is something that completes him. "Arigato." He whispers softly. 

[Note: Arigato means thank you.] 

"Your welcome." Cassie smiles slightly, she felt Adam shift and bury his face into her long hair. "I am here." 

"I am glad." Adam replied gently, his fingers running through Cassie's hair. It was almost like he could feel a deeper sense of wellness now, the thoughts of his nightmares disappeared. Even in his sleep he could understand, that being near Cassie was somewhat therapeutic, he didn't need to fear his nightmares. She was indeed something, if that was the right choice of words. His stomach then chooses to growl at that moment, interrupting the moment of fluffiness. 

"Well I think that is our signal to feed your stomach now isn't it?" Cassie drew out of his arms, and glance down at him, the red flush across his face made her giggle at his embarrassment. "Well come on big boy time to make food." 

Jetson barked at that moment, "No not you, you silly dog." 

Relieved that he wasn't going to go down in any more embarrassment, "I think so too." Standing up, he walked to the kitchen to open her fridge, "You honestly do like bread." Staring at the two loaves she had, rummaging inside he noticed that she didn't quite eat that much, when he finally found the fish, he drew it out. "You seem to eat not so much compare to others." 

"Well when only thing you can do is fry fish, cook rice, and microwave things, you tend to live on very little." Cassie commented, with a wryly grin, "I suppose it is the essence of being single." 

"Yeah, but at least this single person." Adam points to himself with a smirk, "At least I am able to cook." 

"Sure rub it in…" Cassie grin, "at least you had someone be able to teach you." Her voice seem to lower a notch in her memory, "But oh well, I can live on what I am living on now. If not there is always the telephone." 

Adam sensed her slight lowering of tone, he felt the happy smile she slide onto her face, it was wrong, but it was something that he could tell would hurt. He knew part of the history of what was wrong between Cassie and her family. He was there to greet her after the war, when Dark Specter attacked the worlds. He was there, when Cassie went to her old home to see her family, only to find the whole house empty, a simple note was on the counter. Stating that the Chan family had move, and that all of Cassie's stuff was in her room, so that she better take it before, the new family would move in. 

It was cold unfeeling family in Adam's opinion, it seem to his opinion that the Chan's didn't really love their only daughter. They didn't love her enough, when they signed over part time custody of Cassie to the Hammond, while she went to Angel Grove. He was there to hold her, when she cried in his arms, TJ and the others went upstairs to help pack up some of Cassie's stuff to bring with them into the cars. 

"Yes I know, I can cook, how about we make a deal then." Adam waves his hands, after setting the fish down on the table, and look for the kitchen knives. 

"What sort of deal?" Cassie asks, as she brought out some lettuce to make a toss salad. 

Adam coughs slightly, as he flipped the knife in his hands, and starts to slice into the fish. "Well I notice that my house is sort of a distance compared to the studio." 

"You just live five blocks away Adam." The petite girl laughs, as she peels and cleans the lettuce. 

"Well besides that, the deal is that I cook for you, as long as you let me eat here, and all." Adam slice into another fish and cleaned it out, "Since after lunch time, we either have to head back to the studio to work, and we are going to work on that music song and all." 

Cassie winks, "Well that is a deal partner, "I would shake your hand, but, I am sort of busy here, and so are you." 

"Well alright then it is set." 

"Yup it is." Cassie fixed up the lettuce and brought out a tomato, "Um are you allergic to anything?" 

"Onions." Adam jotted out quickly, as he brought out a frying pan to start to fry the fish. "I always seem to get indigestion from them." 

"Well that won't be a problem, you won't find any onions here since I am allergic to them too." Cassie chimed, as she drew out a large doggie food bag, to pour the food into a bowl for Jetson. "Here you go boy." She cooed softly. 

Adam just shook his head, "You spoil that dog rotten." 

"Oh hush, he is my baby after all." Earning another round of laughter in the tiny kitchen, "Besides, if you had one I am sure you would spoil it rotten." 

"I have koi." Adam stated in amusement. 

"As in fish?" 

Throwing the fish into the pan, he started to fry it, "The one and the same." Shaking his head slightly, "That is right you never visited my house before, I have a Japanese garden and all." He started to use a spatula to flip the fish around, "It is one of my pride and joys, I forgot that you only know where I live, but never been in it." 

"Well we never had an instance where I could go visit you after all." She pointed out, "But if your willing perhaps I can visit sometime since you sort of are going to use my place for a while partner." 

Adam finishing frying the fish, sliding it onto the plate that he found, "Sure, if it pleases you I'll show you when you want to see it." 

Satisfied, Cassie walked with the newly formed toss salad to the kitchen table and placed it there. Turning around, she started to measure out rice for the rice cooker. "Do you feel sort of homey all of a sudden?" 

"Yeah why?" Adam mumbles, while turning around to pull out some sodas that he saw from the fridge. 

"It just seems well odd to me. Sure I use to eat with the others like this, on the ship, but that's been a while, and what with the Hammonds moving away." Cassie stuttered bit, frowning as she switched the rice cooker one. "Well it just feels odd having this feeling again after so long." 

"Well we all are use to being alone, some more then other's, it takes a little bit to get use to, but I do agree, this seems sort of comfy. Maybe it is just the company." Adam flirted lightly. 

"Maybe." Cassie wondered why her heart, seem to be pounding lightly; at the feelings that she felt, it was odd to say the least. It was almost like how she felt when ever she saw the Phantom Ranger, that certain action and clicking together. Her eyes seem to drift to outside her windows, after all these years she never met the Phantom. Sure she forgotten him with time, but she was hoping after the whole war, that they would finally meet, without masks. However, that was to never happen, even while working for NASA there was no reports about him. "The rice should be done by the time you finish with the seasoning." 

Adam settled the sodas into place, "Can you get some ice cubes and glasses please?" Swinging around, he picked up some of the seasonings, and started to sprinkle it on each of the fish. 

Cassie did as he told, filling up the glasses and setting them on the table, she watch him work, almost mesmerized, in away Adam sort of reminded her of Phantom. Was this the reason why she felt so attracted to him? Shaking her head, she tried to clear her thinking, Adam after all was Adam to her, and she didn't want to ruin a perfect friendship because of her thoughts of romance. After all didn't she swear that she would never get herself into a situation with a hopeless love that wouldn't come true, she wasn't that naive girl that wanted to fall in love so badly, to be never alone, to have someone to hold. Sliding down into her seat, she waited for the older one to come over. After all it wasn't like she couldn't look at him, even though she had to get it straight that he was just a friend, and not a love interest. 

**Angel Grove University**

The time was nearing 3:30 pm, Kim felt her bones ache from sitting to long, standing up she stretched, it was fun to talk to Alex Crusher, and he was a refreshing youth. Ironically, she wondered if she was ever like him, so full of hope interest and curiosity. 

Satisfied that she finished plotting the lectures for the next few classes ahead of schedule, she started to pack up things. A knock was heard on her door, "Come in?" 

The door creaked and Tommy popped his head between the doorway, "Are you still busy Professor Hart?" 

Kim quirk an eyebrow at his teasing, "Yes I am Mr. Oliver, do come in!" She finished packing, her stuff, "Is there a reason you're here?" 

"Yes don't you remember Friday 3:30 pm lunch of dinner time to eat?" Tommy winked, "After all you did promise." 

"Oh that's right..." Kim laughs sheepishly. "I think I am getting old I am forgetting things." 

Tommy smirks, "Yes I can see those white hairs that are beginning to appear on your head. But don't worry I'll always be here Grandma Hart." Wincing a bit, when Kim slapped him on the arm for his teasing, it made his heart jump at that display of playfulness. 

"Oh shove it Oliver!" Kim retorted, "Besides if I was graying you would be too." 

"Okay I give you win." Tommy submits. 

Kim started to lock up her desk, and grab her purse, "Anyways where should we eat?" 

"I was thinking of that nice café, it has food, and some delicious coffee." This earned a large smile on Kim's face. "I know how much you love caffeine." 

"Well of course I do." Kim waltz out of the office with Tommy, and turn around to lock up. "Besides it is the nectar of the Gods. It wakes me up and makes sure I don't fall asleep or anything." 

Tommy just shook his head, "Well the café is called Delphi's." 

"Oh I know where it is…it has the best coffee there." Kim chirped happily. 

"Why am I not surprised? Tommy mumbles softly. They both separate into their respected vehicles, and pulled out, heading toward Delphi's a café that was located west of the university. It was only a five minute drive, and it didn't really take them long to arrive. 

By the time, they got there, the place seems to be packed with people for the late afternoon lunch. Kim waltz up to the door Tommy followed her, when they reach the greeter, they felt relief that most of the people were already leaving. "Party for two?" The greeter asked kindly to both of them, making Tommy feel welcomed. 

"Yes, that would be fine, and can we have an outside table?" Noticing that the whole place was crowded on the inside, and rather noisy, "It seems rather busy today." 

"Yes, most of them are leaving, but it is still busy then ever." The hostess brought them outside where large furnaces were set up, in chase the day grew cold. 

Sitting down, Tommy took the menu, "Thanks." He skimmed over the items and settled on something that seems interesting. 

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" The Hostess asked with a smile, on her face, it seems that she found the two to be well put together. 

"Um, I am ready to order right now, how about you Tommy?" Kim asked softly, while noticing that Tommy nodded his head in agreement. "Alright then I'll take a chicken salad, and the hot green tea, in the china." 

Tommy nodded his head; "I'll take a zen hot tea in the china, with the turkey burger." 

"Alright then, it will take twenty minutes for your order, but the teas will come out right away while you wait. Thank you very much." The hostess quickly took her order and went to the back of the kitchen. 

Kim lean back, staring at the view then turns her attention to Tommy. "Things are different here." Her eyes waver a bit in her memories. "The city before wasn't this big, and now it seem to be booming with life." 

"Yes, it is…" Tommy tugged out the bandanna and wrapped it around his head, "but some things remain the same." 

Swerving her eyes a bit, recognizing the material that Tommy worried, her fingers clenched a bit. "Well sometimes, it might seem the same and yet it isn't." Vaguely replying in her meaning of words, "Yet, everything, must change sometimes it is evitable. Like take for instances Trini, she has changed, she has a husband now." 

"Yes, but she is still the same person inside, though evolved, she still is Trini." Tommy pointed out, "Just like how you are you, just a bit different." 

"Eh? How so?" Kim cocks her head, as she pulled out her package of cigarettes, and lights it. 

It surprised Tommy that she even smoked, but he didn't let on. "Well your are the still kind hearted person I know, but just a bit more jaded, less naive of the world." Rubbing his fingers a bit, "Perhaps even more witty, but you still have serve your purpose in helping others." 

"It still doesn't prove anything Tommy." Kim closed her eyes as she inhaled the smoke, "All you have stated are my personality trait." Nodding her head toward the bandanna he wore, "That person you knew before, surely cared about you to get your things back, to sew those initials in, even though she pricked her fingers a dozen times over." 

"At least I knew that you cared." Tommy whispered back, "But why are you talking in a third person, when you're one and the same." 

"Mmm things happen Tommy, even if you think I am the same I am not." Kim flicker the ashes of her cigarette into the tray, "What was in the past is that, even though feelings and desires are not." 

Tommy grip onto the table, "So you admit it you do feel something for me?" 

However, the waitress was at their tables setting out the teapot and cups for each one of them. She then smiled at them, "The lemon, sugar, milk, and cream are here if you need anything just call my name is Katie." 

"Thank you." They both mumbles, as they grab the cups to pour themselves tea, Kim felt relieved that she was saved from replying, while Tommy felt frustrated. 

The silence was broken when a voice called to Tommy. "Hi Tommy." Kim slowly turn herself to look at the approaching women, she had mousy brunette hair and glasses that hid her green eyes. 

"Hey Chris, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked with a smile at his coworker. 

Chris smiles shyly. "I just came to get some food for the others." 

"Chris this is my friend Kimberly Hart." Tommy waved to Kim, Chris turned to look at her, slightly. 

"Hi." Kim said with a smile, however the woman seems to turn away, and look at Tommy focusing on him. 

"Hi." Chris said, while swinging around and walking away. "Well I have to go now, it is nice seeing you." 

Amused that she was snuffed by the mousy hair lady, "Well that was interesting." 

"I am really sorry Kim, I don't really know why she did that." Tommy felt puzzled by the odd behavior that Chris portrayed. 

Kim knew inwardly that the reason behind it was jealously, yet Tommy being the dense guy he was didn't recognize it. Taking a sip of her tea, she pushed her cigarette into the tray putting it out. "It's alright." 

"Kim I know this sounds really late but, why did you write that letter?" Tommy asked, feeling insecure, and paranoid. 

Feeling as if she wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the question, "I can't really tell you Tommy, it just happened." Leaning on her hand in amusement, "I didn't feel like I was worthy of you." Which was partly true she never thought of herself as high or mightily let alone with the contract, she couldn't be with him anymore. "I thought you matched with Katherine, and since I was far away…" Stick to the truth, Kim told herself, even though it was all half truths, "I didn't want to come back to see you with her, Tommy, but I felt that you two matched." 

Anger poured into Tommy, "Did you really have that less of faith in me?" Before he could continue on, he felt the table slam with Kim's first. 

"You got it wrong." She hissed, "I didn't want you to be with anyone especially someone like me." Her fingers turned pale on the table from her grip, "I wasn't worth of you don't you get it, and I didn't think that a long distances relationship was going to work." 

"Damn it Kim, you're still trying to make my decision for me." Tommy felt his temper rise. 

Kim shook her head, laughing softly, "I never made the decision, you had your own freewill, it is not like I wrote in the letter, Tommy go with Katherine. No that was all you, sure I honestly knew inwardly you would turned to her but still…" 

Shame filled Tommy's eyes as he leaned backed deflated; he knew that she was right; he did after all run to Katherine, with out her prompting. "Look, you still manipulated it slightly, certainly it is my freewill, after all look at it now, I am not with Katherine, but…" He pick up his teacup with a sigh, "I just want to make this clear to you Kim, I still feel for you, even with the past there, and what happened." 

It was almost like a dagger to her heart at those words, "Is that so." Her eyes closed, she had too much blood on her hands, she was not even worthy of him, but she couldn't let her personal life endanger Tommy, her job was to protect him damn it. "I there are to many things Tommy—I don't think I am ready for all of this." 

"Look Kim, my feelings are real, they are the same as they were in the past, and they are still the same now. Don't shut me out, if your confused I can wait—I doubt the feelings I have now will change." Tommy admits, "If it is time you need I'll give it to you. Just don't run away from all of this please." 

"Alrightly." Agreeing that it was time she didn't run, after all she couldn't do her job if they had a fall out. It would make things difficult, but inwardly, her heart trembled at the thought of opening the past up. 

Tommy felt enriched with joy, at the prospect that Kim would try, it hurt truly, what she just said, it told him that he still cared deeply for what she thought. And—yet his political instincts told him there was more that Kim was hiding from him. After all these years, he could feel it even more so, it was almost like that bond they had in the beginning was renewed, now telling him more about this Kim, then the old Kim. It was the start of a new beginning, he would get to the bottom of the troubles that seem to haunt this Kim, and perhaps even help her out. 

If only he knew that, it was mostly his troubles that were plaguing, both his and Kim's life as for right now. If only he knew that most of the troubles seem to be stemming from the very breaking part of the letter. In addition, how Kim took on a burden, which was never meant for her to take on just for her friends, and perhaps even for her love. 

**Angel Grove Lake**

Laughter chimed through the Angel Grove Lake, on the sidelines was a carefully laid, blanket, the sun was setting beautifully and no one was around the area. It was quite cozy for two individuals; lavender hair glinted in the orange light. "Your so sexy." Miki purrs softly, while lying on the blanket. 

"Just for you Miki me love." A spiky haired man, with dark brown eyes stared at the lovely white skin that belongs to this vixen. "I am glad that we met—" 

"Same here, same here baby." Miki purrs, turning a bit, her tank top showed off an amount of cleavage, "Say would you like to play out one of my fantasy's right here." 

"Of course Miki." The man said with laughter, "Anything for you." 

"Your such a doll." Miki lifted up the champagne flute glass, and offered it to him, "But first lets drink up." Winking at him, her cat light eyes glinted in the light igniting the man's heightened sense of awareness. 

"Mm that does look good." He picked it up taking a sip of it. "So what do you want me to do?" 

"I want you to lay down, and open up your shirt." Miki watched him, while holding onto her glass of champagne. "I am so happy your doing this for me Tony." 

"It's no problem. I've always had my eye on you for a while, ever since we met two weeks at that party." Tony pulled his clothes out of his pants and spread his shirt. 

Miki licked her lips slightly, "Now take that rose and place it in your hand, and lean sideways and close your eyes." 

"Okay…" Tony murmured, closing his eyes, his hand grasping onto the rose, as the light settled. 

Miki walked near to him, and watched the sunset, "Mmm yes this is good." Leaning down she pressed her lips to his cheek. "Can you hear me…Tony?" She cooed softly. When receiving no response, she pressed her fingers to his throat to take his pulse, when receiving none, she smiled, skipping lightly she packed up the basket and made sure that nothing was left around the guy. Fingering a camera she brought with her, she took a snap shop of it, and skipped away, it was perfect. Except the annoying way, how his voice was sounding, but at least she could image it in detail now. 

Her lips curved upwardly, as she swung the basket into her car and took off laughing lightly. "You are mine Tommy. Soon." 

**Angel Westmont**

It was late by the time Tommy and Kim got back to their respectable flats, with calls of good night to each other; they shut the door behind them. Tommy feeling a bit happy that everything was settled with Kim, walked over to his couch, tugging on his clothes, until he was only settled in a shirt. 

He heard a knock on the door, wondering if perhaps Kim needed something, he walked over and jerked it open. He felt a figure out a man fall into his arms, grappling with him, he manage to help the man onto a chair. "Are you alright sir?" 

"Tommy." The man seems to croak tiredly, his clothes were ragged, and there appear to be bloodstains on his old shirt. "Thank god I finally got to you…" 

"Justin?" Tommy asked in shock, grabbing a glass of water, he helped Justin drink it. "What happen to you man?" 

Justin instead of answering fainted after acquiring the water needed. Tommy feeling a bit panic, drag him onto his couch, he heard Kim's door open as she look through his door at him. 

"I heard loud knocking did something happen Tommy?" Kim asked puzzled as she walks in, "Also it would be wise to lock your door you know." 

"Kim, Justin just got here, he seems hurt." Tommy called to her frantically. 

Kim took once glance at Justin in shock, "Is that blood?" 

"Yeah, but it seems it is from the cut from his lip." Tommy checked the man once over for any more wounds, "He doesn't look like he is wounded, just bruised, dirty, and tired." 

"OH thank god." Kim mutters, "Do you need me to get you anything?" 

"Perhaps a cloth to help bath these scrapes and the first aid kit." Tommy whispered, "It is in the bottom cabinet." 

"Roger!" Kim ran off to grab the items. 

Tommy stared at the young boy that he knew, "What on Earth happened to you Justin?" He wondered, as he brushed away the dirt with a tissue that he had on his table. 

**Back Tracking Notes**

In Chapter 2 introduction of James Petrov the pit boss is made in the story, Tommy is awaken by him, with news of the murder that had occurred in the Dream Team USA headquarters. Note: The nickname for the racecar Tommy drives is the Strider; it is sponsored by Sal Worthman head of Worthman Technologies. They are interrupted by Kim due to the level of noise they were making. Tommy trusting Kim, informed her about the murder. This results in Kim later on sending e-mail to Lazarus for information regarding the murder, and on orders on how to proceed with looking after Tommy. 

Trini Kwan now the head of Geneva Peace talks is boarding a plane to Angel Grove for the ten-year reunion, and for Jason Scott and Katherine Hillard's wedding. Trini is now married to Lindon Harton, yet due to agreement with her husband, she retains her last name. They've been married for three years, her husband Lindon is busy in Geneva working on establishing a music hall; this is why he is unable to accompany Trini to Angel Grove. 

Tommy later in the day went to see Mayor Williams in Angel Grove city Hall. They end up talking about Prop. 519 that would procure taxes for the betterment of schooling. Tommy and Mayor Williams end up in a discussion about the problems that Prop. 519 would cause in the end for the Native Americans. It ends with the Mayor promising to help out, while cautioning Tommy from stepping on the politicians toes, he then points out about the newspaper article about the murder. In the end, Tommy leaves to go check out what is going in the Dream Team USA headquarters. 

Mayor Harold William belonged to the syndicate for the government, he was recruited at a very young age, however he wasn't assigned like Kim to be an assassin, rather his expertise was confined to the professional level. He became a spy in a sense, mingling with top brass, and high corporations, his code name is Janus. He was instructed to help Quintessa [Kim] with Tommy. There is some resentment between both Quintessa and Janus, since Janus previously before wanted to recruit Tommy into the syndicate, however was denied due to the code orange that was placed on Tommy. 

Katherine Hillard is now the head of the Angel Grove Ballet Company, she ended up replacing the retired Madame DuBois. 

Jason Scott lives with Katherine in a small flat in Angel Grove, he writes opera scripts, to ballet scripts, and is a famous writer. 

Andros of KO-35 now works for NASA with some of the former Astro Rangers. 

William Cranston [Billy] is married to Cestria of Aquitar, however she died on 1998. The Aquitar Rangers were not on their planet since they were fighting off Piranhatrons in a jungle on the planet Gratha when evil invaded the universe. Cestria died during an attack on Aquitar, since the Aquitar Rangers weren't on their own planet, Divatox launched several torpedoes onto Aquitar, the shields that were installed held off several of the torpedoes, but a few got through. One of the torpedoes that got through cause an explosion in the sector that Cestria was located in. Billy stayed on Aquitar one year more, before he left for Earth in 1999. Billy has been on Earth for about eight years, he works for some secret lab for the government. 

Rocky DeSantos is now a professional business tycoon in manufacturing things in sports gear and profession. 

Zachary Taylor is now an Ambassador of Africa's Kenya, he is dating Aisha Campbell a wild life doctor in Africa. 

Tanya Sloan is a famous singer, she is returning from Toronto, Canada after her record dealing. 

Tommy arriving at the tracks checks out the area, sends Helen back to the apartment, while talking to James. There he meets with Chris and they end up with a package that has a creepy clock with Tommy's picture in it, and an obsessive letter. After leaving the crew, Tommy heads over to Angel Grove University where Kimberly is teaching a class in California History. They chat, then went home, while a suspicious character is outside the outskirts of Angel Grove with Tommy's address and phone number. 

**Added on Characters**

_James Petrov_ – is the pit boss   
_Sal Worthman_ – is the sponsor for the Dream Team USA.   
_Strider_ – Nickname for the Racecar that Tommy drives.   
_Mayor Harold Williams_ – He is the Mayor of Angel Grove, also a friend that helped Tommy during the case for the Native Americans in the waste-dumping program. Mayor Williams is also a hidden agent for the Syndicate that Kim belongs too. His code name is Janus he is still on active duty for the Syndicate.   
_Jamie Francos_ – is the choreographer for the opera that Jason created called 'Misera Perfection.'   
_Arnold Benton_ – is the assistant director for the Peace Talk.   
_Lindon Harton_ – is the Husband of Trini Kwan.   
_Alex Crusher_ – is a student in Kim's History class. 


End file.
